Your Mind Is A Maze
by Eleanor Pepperland
Summary: After meeting a schoolmate he has harbored feelings for in a maze, Draco finds himself going all out just to make her his. The war didn't happen at all, and everyone is at peace and eager to graduate. What else will he leave with besides a diploma?
1. Hydrangea Dreams

**I took down my old HP fanfic, and replaced it with this one, if you're wondering where my story went.**

**Any recognizable characters, creatures, terms or figures from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'm not going to waste time anymore. **

* * *

The girl closed the book she was reading. It was a beautiful summer day: the sunlight streamed through the glass windows, the kids across the street played quidditch in the backyard, and everything was quiet in the De Ford estate.

The girl, Felix, stood up from her seat in the private library. She replaced the book on its shelf. "Felix!" Her mother called. She decided to ignore her mother, since it didn't seem that important anyway. The library was specially designed with her using it in mind.

The chaise longue she'd been sitting in was soft. Sometimes if she had a headache or something like that, she'd go lie down on it instead of her bed. Or if she slept after reading a book in here, which was more likely.

"Felicia!" Her mother called again. She didn't like being called Felicia. It just seemed so… girly. She ignored her mother once more, and proceeded to wander around the private library. Her mother had a full shelf of her books; some so old and battered she had to restore them back to their original state. Her brother had a level in the general collection of books Father had shared with them, all filled with information about Quidditch. Her shelf was the largest, filled with all of her favorite books and all the books she ever owned in her whole lifetime.

"Felicia Xavierre Vaughn-De Ford! Get over here!" She scowled. Her mother was always this dramatic when she wanted Felix out on the estate. She opened the door, and slammed it behind her. It made a large, thundering sound that rung out through the house. Felix trudged over to the parlor, where her mother was currently having her morning tea. She knocked.

"In," her mother replied primly. "Yes, mother?" She asked, peering in. "Felix, dear, get in," her mother pulled her by the arm. Her mother was a tall, willowy woman; whose cornflower blue eyes she inherited, along with her hair and her long neck. She went by the name of Fern Wilhelmina Vaughn in her youth, then after getting married, took the surname De Ford.

Fern De Ford had an oval-shaped face, high, proud cheekbones, a nose that went downward like an arrow, a long, swanlike neck, and to top off all her beauty, had a crowning glory of straight, chocolate brown tresses. She looked like her daughter, yes, but her daughter had chosen to cut off her own long locks for a boyish haircut that left long bangs to fall in her eyes if she shook her head violently. Her daughter had inherited her father's aristocratic jaw, and had a heart-shaped face. Felix De Ford was tall and lean, reaching a height of five-foot-eleven inches at 17, though she was growing taller. She had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team for six straight years, the outcome of which was her willowy form.

"Felix, you shouldn't be holed up in the library all summer," Fern began, stroking her daughter's arm affectionately. "Why don't you go out into the grounds? Ride Midnight?"

Midnight was her brother's black stallion, but since her brother was away in Greece, she cared for her, and Midnight had gotten close to her.

"I haven't ridden Midnight in a while, Mother," she replied, averting her gaze to the window. The grass was as green as ever, and in the horses could be heard from the stables. "I don't think Midnight'll forgive me for ignoring her for about seven summers."

She turned to her mother, waiting for her reaction. She smiled serenely, the one that quieted Felix when she had nightmares in her childhood. "Midnight loves you, Felix. She'll remember her rider."

Felix in turn smiled. "Alright, Mother. I'll try riding again. I hope I haven't forgotten how… but Mother, after taking Midnight around the estate, can I come back and ride my broom?"

Fern nodded. "Wear your equestrienne clothes, Felix; your father wouldn't forgive himself if you even got a scratch on you."

"I will, Mother, don't worry. I'll see you later, Mum," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Be careful, Felicia."

Felix exited, and went into her room at the end of the hall. It was a regular room with white wallpaper, but her mother had insisted that it was embroidered with rose designs. There beside her bed was her cherry wood desk, its things neatly in place. Over by her closet, a dresser of cherry wood as well stood, strewn with all sorts of things gracefully across its shiny surface.

She changed into a comfy black t-shirt, some cream colored riding pants, and tucked her pants into her black leather riding boots. She hadn't worn her riding attire in a long while, but her mother seemed to be prepared, should she want to ride again.

She smiled, thinking of how nice it was to have a mother that anticipated things that really did happen.

Felix walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, almost went out the door… but stopped when she saw her brother's aviator shades. She'd been wearing them when she did go out, liking the sort of presence and power her brother's sunglasses held.

She slipped them on. Her haircut flapped a little around her ears as she walked to the stables, sunglasses covering her clear cornflower blue eyes. The breeze messed her hair up, but she couldn't care less. As she arrived at the stables, all the other horses neighed to her arrival.

There were seven horses: Knave belonged to her father, Crown to her mother, Midnight to her brother, Ivory to her Aunt Finola, Arrow to her Uncle David, Druid to her cousin Faith, and finally Helmut to her other cousin Fabian. Midnight was hardly used anymore, but she still was given exercise and food by the stable boys.

Felix walked over to the stable marked 'Midnight' and slid her sunglasses up to the top of her head. Midnight's eyes glinted, like she was smiling. Felix chuckled, and opened the door to her stable. Midnight happily went out of the stables, delighted that his adoptive owner wanted to ride him again.

As soon as Felix made the horse go faster and faster, feeling the wind rush through her short brown hair, she felt the exhilaration she once always had from riding horses, not unicorns or any magical creature.

She rode and rode, not realizing where she was on the sprawling De Ford estate. She stopped suddenly, realizing after a while where she was.

There was a large green maze in front of her. There was an arch, probably to mark the entrance. The walls and bushes inside the maze bloomed with blue hydrangeas, her mother's favorite flowers. Her eyes strayed over to the ground itself. There were flower petals.

But not just any flower petals.

_Blood red rose petals._

She jumped off her horse, then calmed it down and tied its reins to a nearby tree. She followed the path of petals, curious at who could possibly want to come to this maze, much less what could they be doing.

_Mum, please don't kill me for following a trail of rose petals in a maze,_ Felix thought.

She followed it deeper into the maze, and broke into a run when she saw that the petals started to increase in numbers, forming a cloud of red. She ran faster and faster, faster still, until…

"_Oof._"

She fell on herself, glaring at whoever was in her way. It was a startlingly tall, blond boy in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He turned, clutching a rose. _A red rose. _

He stared at her intently, trying to read her expression. "I know you," he smirked. "De Ford. Slytherin keeper. Your relative Vaughn is a beater."

She stood up, wiping away the invisible dirt on her pants. "And I know _you._ You're Malfoy, captain of the quidditch team. Slytherin."

His smirk grew wider. "Yeah. Nice outfit you've got there. Went riding?" She nodded unconsciously, making her brother's shades fall over her eyes. "Cool shades," he remarked, gesturing to the aviators.

"Uh, thanks," she replied, "what are you doing in my maze?"

"I don't have the slightest idea."

**

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.**

**R&R, no flames.**


	2. Rose Rivulets

**Chapter two, when dear Felix tries to get out of the maze. She gets a surprise, in the form of someone she's been missing for a while now.**

**I thank the first person who reviewed and made this story a favorite, Celestial-Prime (I'm sorry if I got your name wrong or something), it really made me happy.**

**Follow that girl's example! Rate and Review! If you really like it, favorite! **

**Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'm sorry I've been rambling again. :|**

* * *

"But how did you get here?" Felix asked. "Your maze and mine form one really big, complicated one, Felicia. Sometimes I accidentally get into your part of the maze," Draco replied coolly, twirling the rose in one hand out of boredom.

"Don't call me Felicia," she spat, scowling again. His smirk grew wider still. "Felix, eh? True, fits you. Happy isn't a word to describe you."

She slid the sunglasses over her head, so she could glare better. "What's with the rose? Potter stopped by to tell you he loved you?"

His smirk flipped into a dark scowl. She smirked now; happy she angered him somehow and wiped the glee off his face. "Picked a rose from Mother's gardens to give to Pansy when I broke up with her, she threw the rose in my face and called me 'a sick bastard' while running off. I think she's out of the maze, I heard her screaming at Mother, calling her a bitch for raising a sick bastard of a son. She probably won't be here ever again. Mother doesn't take too kindly to those who insult me and her mothering skills."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you at school. Mother is probably throwing the hysterics just looking for my sorry ass," she turned, looking at the three separate paths in front of her. _How the hell am I supposed to know where the exit is? _

"You're lost, Felix. You probably haven't even been here before, have you?" He asked behind her, sensing her utter cluelessness. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I'll find the god damned exit myself, thank you very much," she replied coldly, turning to him. He seemed amused at her situation. _Scumbag._

"If you didn't mess up my trail, you'll find the exit. See you round," he said finally, turning on his heel and disappearing behind a corner. She followed the red rose petals once more, and true to his word, she did make it out, catching Midnight off guard.

"Shh, girl, I'm okay. Let's go home. Mum'll kill us both if we don't make it back," she soothed the horse. She made it go as fast as possible, seeing as her mother would worry so much if she didn't know where she was. The wind ripped through her hair, and the sunglasses protected her eyes from the gleam of the quickly approaching lunchtime. As she put Midnight back in the stables, she sprinted to the large manor that stood in the middle of carefully manicured lawn. She entered.

"Felicia Xavierre De Ford! Where were you? I was so worried; I thought something might've happened to you!" Her mother said as she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. As soon as she could breathe again, she heard a clear, familiar, boyish voice.

A man of about 21 years of age stepped into the receiving room. His chocolate brown hair suggested that he was Felix's brother, while his aristocratic features proclaimed his De Ford heritage.

"Why Felix, have you been riding Midnight?"

Felix blinked rapidly. The relaxed demeanor, the chocolate brown wisps, the cornflower blue eyes. She _definitely _knew who this was.

"Xeno!"

Her brother opened his arms out for his little sister. She missed her brother; after deciding to get a job in Greece, the manor was never fully at ease anymore. His embrace was warm and comforting, the way it was when she was little and she hurt herself. Xeno was the rare brother who was straight _and_ very protective of her.

"Oh my God, Xeno, I've missed you so much!" She said as she broke free. Her ruffled her hair, and took the sunglasses from her head. "Yeah, and you support that by stealing my sunnies?"

She grinned. "It's not stealing, Xeno, I borrowed them."

He handed them back to her. "Nah, it's okay. They do look better on you, Felix. You can have them. Graduation gift. You survived seven years of torture and if it weren't for that Harry Potter, a full war!"

She held the sunglasses in her hands, unsure of what would've happened if Potter didn't save them all. Her whole family would've been dead.

"So how was Greece?" She asked weakly. At the mention of Greece, Xeno looked away. She looked at him curiously. Her mother intervened. "Ferdinand Xenocrates De Ford, answer your sister's question."

"Mother, is it possible for me to speak with Felix privately? It's a brother-sister thing," he said, his voice firm and demanding. Fern nodded.

Felix followed Xeno into the lesser parlor, where Felix had her best friends over during summer. He sat down, and she took the settee opposite him. "Felix, you remember Maggie, right? Magnolia Vanderbilt?"

Felix nodded. Magnolia Vanderbilt was the girlfriend he took with him to Greece, where they both got a job. "We broke up when I got promoted to one of the senior Grecian correspondents of the Ministry," he sighed.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Yeah. Heartbreak does things to a guy. Wanted to see my favorite little brother," he smiled, ruffling her hair. He called her his little brother when she cut her hair and took on fully the tomboy demeanor she'd been hiding in her long hair. She smiled. "C'mon, Felix, Mother probably already misses you."

She nodded, and followed her brother out of the lesser parlor. They had lunch, and for the first time in a long while, her brother's seat was occupied.

At the long banquet table in the dining room, the De Fords took their respective places; Xavier De Ford at one end near the wall, Fern De Ford at the other end near the window, Xeno beside Xavier, and finally Felix beside Fern.

Xavier De Ford was a tall man at six-feet-six-inches tall, with the same chocolate brown wisps, but his eyes were sea green.

Felix picked at her food, taking only little bites and nibbles. Usually that was how she ate. When she was twelve, she would eat a lot and take a run. Then when she turned fourteen, she abandoned that habit, but she kept the lean muscle on her.

"You took an awfully long time riding Midnight today," Xavier began. "What did you do?" Felix looked at her father. "I lost myself in the maze, Father. It took a while to find the exit."

Xavier nodded, as if he expected that answer from her. He kept his gaze on his daughter. "Mum," Xeno cut in. "I got you something on the way."

Fern nodded, smiling, hoping to break the tension her husband was creating. "Excuse me," said Xeno, standing up. He came back with a bouquet of blue hydrangeas accented with the fancy blue lace ribbon. Fern took the outstretched bouquet with delight. "Why thank you, Xeno, these are my favorites."

Xeno flashed his signature crooked grin, the one that made Maggie and other girls fall in love with his boyish charm. Felix rolled her eyes. She stared out the window, something she'd been doing a lot lately. A barn owl landed on the sill.

"Felix! Don't just sit and stare! Get your letter!" Was her mother's direct order. She trudged over and got the letter. She opened it.

She got an E in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, an O in Potions, a D in History of Magic, and a T in Divination. The rest were satisfactory E's.

She shoved the parchment at her father, who nodded approvingly at her Potions grade. Her mother clapped and kissed her on the cheek, and her brother said that Potions was never his good subject. She smirked at that.

Come nighttime, she packed everything for Hogwarts. She was leaving tomorrow. As she laid her head down on the fluffy pillow, on her bedside table was a single red rose petal.

**

* * *

Sorry if it's short.**

**Please R&R! **


	3. Wisteria Waterfalls

**I'm really happy about the fact that someone actually likes my story. I mean, not a lot of people like an OC story! **

**If you've been reading my first two chapters, I really appreciate you reading, even if you don't review. It means a lot to me that you patiently read. **

**To Celeste, the girl who reviewed my story, I thank you! **

**Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**To Hogwarts!**

* * *

Felix walked to the platform. Her brother and her mother were here to see her off for her last year, and she was really excited to wear her Slytherin uniform once again and show off how great the De Fords really were.

She wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and some black trainers. Her hair was still as short as it was before, and her pride was back in her.

"Now Felix, don't date anyone unworthy of your name," Fern said, combing away a stray hair on Felix's forehead. "And don't shag them, either," Xeno added in a low voice. "No I won't. I guess I'll see you both at Christmas, then," Felix smiled. Her mother pulled her into a hug, and her brother ruffled her hair.

She waved goodbye, then boarded the train. She found the compartment where her two best friends were sitting in. Her best friends were Ivy Stanford and Cam Schoonrad.

"Ohmigod, Felix, your hair! It's not long anymore!" Ivy gasped. Cam snickered. "I told you she'd cut her hair, Ivy," he said with a smirk. Felix laughed as she sat down beside Ivy.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Cameron Jeremiah Schoonrad," Ivy teased. Ivy was the shortest among them, and yet she was the unruly one. She had dark blond curls that fell around her shoulders, and a sinuous build to go compete with her square-shaped face. Cam didn't react. Instead he surveyed Felix with his sapphire blue orbs. His blue-black hair looked blow dried, and it was all sleek thanks to whatever he put in his hair this morning. He was taller than Felix, since he was about 6'1", according to Ivy.

"So how was the estate?" asked Cam as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Big, boring, and quiet," she replied nonchalantly. "I thought Xeno came home?" asked Ivy, who was a notorious gossip. "Yes, he did," Felix glared.

"Chill, Felix! Don't need to use the glare of death on me. You can save that for Malfoy," said Ivy with a wink. "What the hell was that, Ivy," Cam cut in. "I heard that Felix here met young Mr. Malfoy in her maze in the summer," Ivy replied coolly. "Oh?" Cam quirked an eyebrow at Felix.

She rolled her eyes. "It was nothing, guys, I just followed a trail of roses into the maze and he was there. He said that he broke up with Pansy. I was riding that day, and I bumped into him inside. No big deal, really," Felix replied absentmindedly.

"Aw, come on, Felix, didn't you find it weird that he made that trail? I mean, honestly, why would anyone do that?" said Ivy, cutting her hand through the air theatrically.

"Ivy, Draco Malfoy _is _weird, no matter what he does," Felix sighed. "You can't argue with that, even if the boy is my friend," Cam smirked.

"Fine, if you say so. Let's change, they turned the lamps on," Ivy said in surrender. The two nodded. After changing, the three Slytherins got back into their compartments.

Once they'd arrived, the serene face of Albus Dumbledore greeted them in the Great Hall.

"Welcome once again to another bountiful year at Hogwarts School. To some, this year is their first, and to others, their last. For the latter, many things have changed: one cherishes every moment with each other and all seventh year students have matured; they are no longer little witches and wizards who don't know what to do."

Felix was a testimony for that: she already knew what to do, and she certainly didn't need a crackpot old fool to tell her right from wrong.

"To our graduating students, some surprises shall be in store for you this year. Not only will you graduate, but some other things will be happening this year that you can take with you to the outside world. All seventh years shall stay after dinner for the unveiling of these special surprises. Now, to the rest of you, tuck in!"

Food appeared on the Slytherin table, and as usual, Felix ate very little. Cam plowed through his food, even if his mother was the strictest among the others at table manners.

After dinner, the prefects escorted the firsties to the dorm rooms and quickly returned to the Great Hall. Felix shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Usually events weren't so fun for her. She really did hate formal ones where you were required to wear a dress. It was the tomboy kicking in. She was straight, mind you.

"Ah, are we all here?" Dumbledore glanced around the room. "Good. This year, events shall be more than regular for all of you. Most of these shall include dancing, which most of you must already know how to do. As of now, the first event you shall be having is a masquerade ball. The others will be announced further in the year."

Ivy tugged on her arm. "What?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Felix, who will I ask to the ball? I certainly can't ask Draco or Blaise or Nott for that matter, and I refuse to ask Cam. Who?" said Ivy in a worried tone. "Masquerades do all the work for us, Ivy. We go there masked, and whoever wants to dance with us the longest is officially considered our date. Just chill and hope you look good enough," she replied calmly. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief, making Felix giggle a little.

"This masquerade shall commence on the last Saturday of this month. Venue is here, at the Great Hall. And if you don't have a mask, you will not be let in," Dumbledore concluded. "Dismissed."

The seventh years happily retreated to their dormitories for the first night back in Hogwarts. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws returned to their respective towers, the Hufflepuffs went back down beside the kitchens, and the Slytherins slinked down into the dungeons.

Felix, Ivy, and Cam wanted to sit down by the fire before bed, but it seemed that Draco Malfoy and his crew already got to their places. Felix fumed, but it didn't show at all on her blanked-out poker face she had on when Malfoy was around.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, were you referring to me?" asked Malfoy in a cocky voice. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. I believe you are sitting on my chair," she replied in an equally cocky tone. "Funny, I don't see any indication of this chair I'm sitting in as yours," he smirked.

"Actually, Malfoy, there is. There is a name embroidered on the armrest. It says, and I quote, 'Property of Xavier Maximillian Cairns-De Ford'. My father had given that chair to Slytherin house when my elder brother Xenocrates entered Hogwarts. When he was here, the chair was in his name. Now that I'm here, I'd like you to check what name there is on the armrest."

Crabbe looked at the armrest as if trying to read.

"If you four don't know how to read my name, just say so. It does say it's my property, since my name _is_ Felicia Xavierre Vaughn-De Ford. You've got enough proof now, Malfoy. Get your sorry ass off my chair before I hex you off it."

Malfoy stood up. He was taller than Felix, yes, but that didn't at all intimidate the De Ford heiress. "As you wish, _Felicia_." His three followers exited behind him.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, then plopped down on the armchair Malfoy was sitting on seconds ago. "Ugh, Felix, it smells like guy cologne here," Ivy fanned her nose. "Cam, did you just bathe in aftershave or do you always smell like this?" asked Felix accusingly to the only male in the trio. "That wasn't me, Felix. This is _definitely _Malfoy," Cam replied without second thought.

"C'mon guys, I'm getting tired as it is. Ivy, let's go to the dorms. Cam, just go hang with Malfoy, okay? I'm getting bored," said Felix after a minute of silence. "Yeah, maybe they're doing something really fun back at the dorm," Cam replied, unfolding to full height. He said goodbye to the girls, then went back to his dorm that he shared with Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Crabbe.

---At the Boy's Dormitory---

"Draco, to be honest, you just got owned by a girl," Blaise said earnestly. "I did not," Malfoy spat, combing his fine blond hair into place.

"I saw it happen, mate. She owned you," Nott sat down on his bed. "Teddy, Blaise. I. Did. Not. Get. Owned. By. A. Girl," Malfoy snarled.

"You didn't get owned by a girl, but you did get owned by Felicia De Ford," Cam said as he arrived. Malfoy glared. "Schoonrad. Are you on her side?"

"I may be on yours, I may be on hers. I'm what you call a neutral force," Cam replied coolly. "Nice one, Cam," Nott high-fived Cam.

"Thanks, Ted. Hey Blaise, you have an elder sister, right?" Cam asked as he undid his green-and-silver necktie. "She's a pain in the ass, if you want to know," Blaise replied darkly. "Why do you ask?"

"Felix's brother broke up with his girlfriend in Greece. Poor old Xeno's heartbroken. Says he wants a girl, but not a really hard to please one."

"You really are on her side," Malfoy sighed. "Even doing romantic errands for her brother. What are you, in love with her?"

If Cam had been drinking, he would have spat out the liquid. "Hell no! Xeno's a really cool dude, he's like the brother I never had."

Blaise made a coughing sound that may have gone, "cough-bromance-cough."

Cam glared at Blaise. "I'm not gay, either."

Nott laughed at the exchange between the three.

"You three are the next best thing to a muggle comedy show."

**

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Please continue this kind gesture. **

**Leave a review. It feeds the dying cells of inspiration in a budding writer's mind. **


	4. Hellborn Heathers

**Thank you ever so much to the people who reviewed! Also, to the people who read! I know you don't review, but it's alright, I'm happy that you even read!**

**I own my OCs. Period. **

**Alright, down to business. Here, we see the masquerade. Of course, it's at night, and looks like Felix is in trouble. Just to warn you, this chapter is entirely in Felix's point of view, seeing as we all need to know what she really is feeling. **

**Curious? **

**Go read. **

* * *

I hate dressing up.

Not in the regular sense, but I hate dressing up for balls or some other formal event.

The fact that I have to wear _a dress_ already repulses me.

I was already in deep shit. One, because Ivy Stanford (who also happens to _love_ dressing up for balls) was choosing my dress. Two, because I didn't have the slightest idea what to do with my hair. Three, because my mother sent me high heels for the occasion.

_Damn._

Not just any old pair of two-inch ones. She had the liberty of making me wear _three-inch _heels for the masquerade.

I was in a simple black tank top, black Bermuda shorts, and black flip flops. I was in my dorm, quite repulsed at the many gowns in front of me.

"Felix, what about this one?" asked Renee Daugherty, one of my roommates. She put up a satin fire-engine red swirly thing. _Renee really should wear that. It brings out her electric blue eyes._

"Nah, it brings out _your _eyes, Renee. Not mine," I replied, looking at my manicured nails. Of course, I couldn't do that, Ivy did it this morning.

"Aww, really? Because I thought the cornflower blue of yours would bring it out," she said, going behind the screen to change.

_Ugh. I really do hate gowns._

"Felix, girl, this'll bring your eyes out!" suggested Amelielle Wagner. She put the sky blue chiffon Grecian-style gown for me to see. I shook my head.

"I guess this'll be mine," she said, changing into it behind the other screen. "I guess so," I replied, leaning back on my headboard.

"Feels! This'll make your brother blush," said Sophie Seymour, modeling an extremely short cotton tube dress. She liked calling me 'Feels' instead of Felix.

"It would, wouldn't it?" I asked, standing up. She gave me a hug and proceeded to do her ash blond hair. She pinned it some sections of her hair up, then let the rest fall in curls. The effect framed her dark green eyes.

Ivy burst through the door carrying two dryclean bags; one black and one white. "Felix! Thank God! Okay, I got you two dresses to choose from."

I raised my eyebrows, looking at the state of my friend. Her gorgeous dirty blond curls were messy and frizzed, her mascara had run, and she was panting a little, like she ran some sort of marathon for the two dresses.

"Umm, okay, if you'd let me see them," I said, eyeing the black one. She noticed my excitement, smiled half-heartedly, and then unzipped the white one.

I scowled. I _hate _it when Ivy does that.

It was a light pink chiffon thing, with light pink rosettes enveloping every inch of it. It was sleeveless, and the straps were still decorated in chiffon rosettes. Ivy turned it around and it had a deep V going from the two sleeves up to I guess my tailbone. I stood there, wide-eyed with shock.

"Pretty, no?" she asked, slipping the dress back into the dryclean bag. "Umm, not really," I replied, edging towards the black one. She smirked.

"I always knew you had a weakness for luxury, Felix," she said, slowly unzipping the dryclean bag. "Oh just open it already, damn it!" Was my angry reply.

"A'right, a'right, I'm opening it, I'm opening it! Chill!" she answered, unzipping it faster. She pulled out an ethereal black tube lace gown, maybe corseted, with a full skirt and the lace sleeves were off the shoulders. The skirt was probably translucent, from what I knew about lace.

"You like?" she asked as I handled the fabric. I nodded. "Good girl. I knew you'd love it. And I knew you'd _better _like one of these. I traveled to Paris and America just to get those!" She patted me on the back. "Erm, were they expensive?" I asked, stroking the delicate black lace.

"Both in muggle _and _wizard money. The one you love is Chanel, dear; I had to go to Paris to have it designed. And the one you rejected which I'm going to wear? Balenciaga. Both are very expensive."

I smirked. "Can I wear my nice muggle shoes underneath?"

"No. Your mum even got you Manolo Blahniks! Go wear those, not your Converse Chuck Taylors, no matter how much you love them."

I scowled. _The bloody girl does know how to ruin a day, doesn't she? _

"Now, Felix dear, your hair. We're going to sweep it away from your face and put a hat on you. That'll look cute," Ivy continued, putting a small black hat with a matching veil covering my face on my head.

"Uh, I guess," getting my silver half-mask. She stopped me from putting it on. "Felix, makeup. Now," she practically commanded, dragging me to the dressing table. She took off my hat first, then swept away my hair and added some sort of gel to keep everything but my bangs in my face.

"Eyes closed, lips closed, no blinking," she brushed something over my face. I was told to open my eyes once, then to keep them open. My lips were a deep red, my eyes were lined in black and my eyelashes were enrobed in black mascara. Even my pale complexion had a hint of blush on the apples of my cheeks. Ivy made good work of my face. Ivy slapped the veiled hat back on my head.

"There. You look like a girl now. Won't you thank your wonderful makeup artist diva of a best friend?" she asked playfully, asking me to stand. "Right," I answered, making a mock curtsy. "I owe all my femininity to Ivy Rosalind Beckett Stanford."

"Hush, don't say my full name out loud! And dress up. You have to," she shushed me, pushing me behind the screen. I consented and stripped of my garments. I came out from behind the screen, dressed in the decadent lace confection.

"Oh. My. God," said Sophie, putting a hand to her mouth. "You look so pretty, Felix," gasped Renee, wearing the red thing. "Agreed," Amelielle added.

"Do you know already?" asked Ivy as she appeared in the chiffon dress. "What?" I asked, staring at my friend. She seemed so different from what she usually dressed like.

"We have to dress again. It's a costume masquerade now. I'm going to dress as Titania the fairy queen now. I'll get my wings," she said, going behind the screen.

"Damn. I hate last minute memos. That's it; I'm going as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Time for more makeup. Yippee," Amelielle said sarcastically, going to the dressing table.

"I second that motion. I hate last minute memos. What do you think, Felix? A prostitute, maybe?" Sophie asked with a smile. "Maybe not, Soph. I think you'd be better off as a druggie/stripper," I shrugged.

"That's exactly what I want! Awesome!" Sophie disappeared behind one of the screens to find the pieces to add to her cotton dress.

"Hmm, I'm wearing red already, so I guess I'm going to be Pearl in teenage form. You know, Felix, Hester Prynne's daughter in The Scarlet Letter?" said Renee, curling her light brown hair.

I stood there, wondering what the hell I should wear.

_Ding. _

Of course. My brother's shelf in the library holds muggle and wizard books, so once I read this one by someone by the name of Bram Stoker. I already knew who I was dressed as. It was like Ivy already planned my costume for me.

"Felix? Why aren't you adding anything to your outfit?" asked Amelielle, running a hand through her russet-red curls. A golden cuff was on each of her arms, perhaps to compliment the golden leaf crown on her head.

"Yeah, why the natural look?" Sophie added, putting on her feathered mask. "She's already prepared, guys. Satine, right? From the muggle film Moulin Rouge?" asked Renee, putting her curls into a half-pony.

"No, Renee. From a muggle book," I replied, adjusting my veil. "Oh, just stop it with the questions already," Ivy sighed—or rather, Titania the fairy queen did. There was a silver diadem atop her sleek dirty blond head, and she was wearing glittery white organza wings. "As you wish, Queen Titania," I smirked with a mock bow.

"Oh stop it, Mrs. Harker. We really should all go now. Athena, Pearl, Prostitute. We must go and attend the costume masquerade," Titania said with a regal turn, showing us the deep V that exposed her back. "Oh wait, you three go ahead. I'll just add something to Mrs. Harker's outfit."

She turned to me as Athena, Pearl, and the Prostitute made their way to the Great Hall. "Right. Remember the ruby choker you inherited from your great-grandmother?" Ivy asked, tying the string on my mask. "Yeah, what about it?" I replied, feeling the ribbon. "Wear it. It'll look _so _great with the gown," she said, fishing out the choker from my jewelry box and tying it around my neck. "Uh, I guess. Where's your mask?" I asked, gesturing to her still fully exposed visage.

"It's the stick type mask. I'm carrying it until we get there. Now let's go already! We have booze to drink, places to see, and not to mention, boys to shag!" Ivy pulled me to the door. Much to my surprise, I made it there without tripping. _Maybe Amelielle's gliding lessons are paying off after all._

We walked to the Great Hall, passing several boys who ogled Titania mercilessly. I didn't quite know what they were staring at her for; the dress or her figure. Either way, I made it there without tripping, which is an altogether _huge _achievement for me in heels.

Titania the fairy queen entered first, and I followed her in. Many boys were dressed as muggles; some were policemen, some were boxers, and some were southern American "cowboys". Many of those fellows kissed her hand and whispered in her ear for a dance, most of which she agreed to. The fairy queen left me all alone, with no one to keep me company.

I made my way to the food table, which was strewn with all sorts of rich food. I took a glass of 'punch'. And I said 'punch' because it was probably laced with alcohol. I sipped my drink in a dark corner of the hall, people watching.

Athena was dancing with a policeman, Pearl was at a cocktail table chatting with Dorian Gray, and the Prostitute was practically humping a military officer. A cowboy was whispering in Titania's ear, and she sure did look like she was enjoying his flattery.

My gaze traveled to the large door, where people were slipping in and out of to go to God-knows-where. A masked blond in a silken black cape stepped in, and when the wind blew, his cape revealed an immaculately pressed black suit with a blood red necktie. His hair wasn't gelled back, but it was swept away from his face, a face which was masked beneath a shiny black half-mask. He walked to a boxer, who must've told him something, and came to the punch bowl and took a glass.

He sipped his punch elegantly and with caution, as if he was afraid to get too drunk. He must've spotted me staring at him, since he swept his way towards my dark little corner.

"Why is such a beautiful woman like you standing in a corner all alone?" he asked, staring into my eyes. His eyes were scarlet, and maybe in the moonlight it turned red. His skin was pale, but not clammy.

"My friends left me, kind sir, and the men don't think I'm pretty enough for their liking," I replied, taking a sip. "Isn't that a shame. What might be your name, beautiful woman, so I may ask you to dance properly?" he asked with a smirk.

"_Mrs_. Wilhelmina Harker, if you may," I replied as he kissed my hand. "Ah, is your husband around?" he asked, leading me to the dance floor. "No, I'm afraid my dear Jonathan died," I said with my own smirk. "If I were him, I'd make a way for me to live forever, if I get to see you everyday, Mina, and realize you're my wife," he said while he twirled me.

_I haven't flirted with anyone this good-looking in a while._

"Oh? And what would you do everyday when we'd be together?" I asked in a playful tone. "I'd tell you I love you, and I will continue loving you until the day that I die," he replied as he twirled me once more.

"What may be your name, so I can tell you that I love you too?" I asked while we got ready for the 'dipping' part. "Count," he began, steering us away from another couple. "Dracula," he concluded at the dip. My eyes widened.

He grinned at my stunned reaction, baring the proof to his testimony. His canine teeth looked sharp enough to puncture my skin. He pulled me back up. "Oh. It was a—pleasure dancing with you. You are quite good," I said softly.

"You are also quite the dancer, Mina. Do you not know?" he asked, leading me away. His eyes had that air of mystery and fury at the same time, and his voice, cold yet sophisticated, drew me in somehow. "Oh, I can't dance. No, I _definitely _can't dance," I replied, leaning against a wall post.

"Oh, but what you did back there was dancing. Quite fine dancing, if I might add," he said with a smirk. "Why Dracula, I'm afraid all you're doing is trying to flatter my ego," I said flirtatiously.

"Is it working, my fair Mina?" he asked, leaning in a little. _Oh what the hell. He's cute, obviously he likes me, and he doesn't know my real name. Perfect!_

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Such a smart man like you should be able to know if a woman like me is flattered by your pretty words," I replied seductively.

_Oh just kiss me already, damn it! I want you already!_

"Why of course, Mina, I certainly can," he said as he lifted my veil and finally put his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and sweet, then got filled with longing. It was like he wanted to kiss me from the day we met.

Without my permission, he entered my mouth. Likewise, I entered his. I could feel his "fangs" up there, and yet I didn't quite care.

He broke away from me, and I replicated the gesture. I giggled a little. "Why?" he asked, listening to my silent laugh. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, wiping away the red lipstick that showed on his lips. He chuckled, and took my hand away and kissed it. I blushed and pulled my veil back down.

"Take off your mask for me, will you, Mina?" he whispered in my ear. If I had a mirror and I wasn't wearing any makeup, my face would've drained of all color. "I-I can't. I apologize. I'll get kicked out," I replied breathlessly. Without prior warning, he took off his mask. I knew his features were familiar. The blond hair, the arrogant demeanor, the programmed style and finesse.

Draco Malfoy stood there, staring at me, holding my hand. "Well, Wilhelmina Harker? Who are you really? You must be a Slytherin, from what you know about balls and dancing and such. I know I've seen you somewhere else before. From school, and perhaps from summer."

I drew away my hand, unsure, confused, and disoriented. "I-I don't know you. At all. I'm nobody. Nobody at all," I turned away, but the damned high heels could barely make me walk. I felt the weight of the mask drop, and I scowled at the person who undid the ribbon.

Surprise surprise, Draco Malfoy strikes again.

His previously smirking face dropped into a severe scowl above any of those the Malfoys or any other Slytherin families had.

"You?" He stuttered, pointing a pale finger at me. "Yes, me! You were snogging me, yes, and I hate you for it!" I spat, slapping him. "You bloody whore!" he screamed, gripping my wrist.

"Why now, you brat? What did I do for me to achieve being Pansy?!" I snapped, forcefully trying to get my wrist away from him. "You drew me to you! You brought me into your bloody seductive spell and kissed me! You made me want you!" he screamed, making the rest of the still-sober people turn to us.

"I did no such thing! You acted of your own STUPID accord!" I finally drew my wrist away and managed to kick him. _Down there_, if you know what I mean.

"Fuck you!" he was screaming, but I ran away from him, rubbing away my makeup, taking off my hat, messing up my hair.

On my way back down to the dungeons, I stopped, and took off my heels. "Screw the man that created high heels!"

I spat on the seemingly expensive things, and ran into the common room. Ivy sat on the settee, then stood up once I slammed the door behind me.

"Felix-," she began, then I rushed toward her so she just hugged me. Mind you, I'm a lot taller than Ivy, but she still manages to hug me properly without telling me I'm too tall. I sat down on the armchair, the same one I chased Malfoy out of a few mere days ago.

"How could I be such a fool, Ivy?" I asked her as she returned to her place on the settee. "Felix, we all fall for him at some point," she said in an attempt to soothe me. "But I'm not 'all girls'! I'm Felix De Ford! My nickname is a boy's name! I play keeper on the quidditch team! I'm coldhearted and cruel! How could I fall for someone like him? How could I let him kiss me? How? Tell me, Ivy, how could I be so easy?" I was practically screaming at her now, telling her to tell me how I was so damn _stupid._

"Do you want the truth or the Felix truth?" she asked, giving me options. The Felix truth was what I wanted to hear. Usually I asked for my truth. "Give me the truth. The _whole_ truth, and nothing but the truth," I replied darkly. _God, I sound like one of those oath thingies muggle lawyers make witnesses do. _

"I think you let him have you was because you're alike. In more ways than one. Think of it, Felix: you both adore quidditch, both of you are driven by cunning and ambition, and as a matter of fact, you both have the best smirks in all of Slytherin house," she said with scared eyes, like I was going to bite her head off if she told me something I didn't want to hear.

I fumed for a moment, then put my attention back to Ivy. She sat there, like a little girl, scared shitless of a monster of some sort. "Dismissed," I nearly spat.

She stood up and scurried off to the dorm. I scratched my chin in thought. He and I do adore quidditch, I am driven by cunning and ambition, much like him; and I have to say, I have the best smirk in Slytherin house.

_Save for him._

Damn it, why am I comparing me to _him?_ We're clearly not on the same level, seeing as I'm definitely about a thousand times better.

_And eugh, he fucks like a girl a day. Serious recycled trash here._

Ugh. A little bit below dresses, I hate recycled trash in terms of relationships. Someone walked though the door; I glanced there, ready to kill.

_Speak of the devil._

"Oh, it's only you there," he said with a sneer. "Why, if it was Ivy, what were you planning on doing, Malfoy?" I asked, venom dripping certainly from my every word.

"Oh, nothing, just kiss her, then fuck her senseless," he replied nonchalantly. I stood up and drew my wand.

"If you dare—I pointed my wand at his chest—make any sexual advances to Ivy Stanford, my best friend, I remind you. I'll make it a point to cut off your dick _personally._"

He leered at me.

"I wait for that day to happen," he said, lowering my wand tip. "Why so, Malfoy?" I retorted, pointing it back to his chest. "So I'll finally get stripped off by the infamous Felix De Ford," he sneered.

"You disgust me," and I literally spat on him. "I love you too, Felix," he said with a faux-air kiss. I turned away from him angrily, and dashed into my dorm.

_Yeah, screw you._

**

* * *

**

**Ah, that was a lot of swearing and mature content. Want some more of that kind of chapter? Go tell me, then. And while you're at it, tell me what you want Draco to do to Felix. After all, you're the ones reading, right? Better you like it than just lil' old me.**

**My thanks,**

**Double Entente**


	5. Morning Glories

**Bwahaha. More Felix! So this is the part when Felix actually gets to use her talents. So it was the last Saturday in September, thus we are getting into October. **

**No, there will be no Halloween balls. Sorry. They'll have month of something, mind you, but let's just keep this spoiling to a minimum. **

_**Non**_**, m'dear, Harry Potter isn't mine. :( **

**A'right, story time!**

* * *

Felix was in Potions class, bored to her wit's end. Ivy was already asleep, Cam was drooling on his piece of parchment, and the rest of the Slytherins were half asleep.

Someone passed her an elaborately folded origami swan. She unfolded it slowly. A note. In Draco Malfoy's unmistakable right-sided handwriting.

**You must be bored.**

Felix took her quill and wrote back in her own neat script.

_Slightly. Why do you care, Malfoy?_

She folded it quickly and passed it to him, who was in the table in front of her. She heard the scratching of quill on parchment, and then she got the paper back.

**Because, De Ford, I find that your foot is pulling my stool backward, and I'd like to think you're doing that not because you like me. **

She glared at his back and unlaced her foot from the chair leg.

_There. Happy, you ungrateful wretch?_

Felix threw the crumpled parchment at him with such force, he turned and scowled. She scowled back, and with much anger in her heart she kicked the stool, causing Malfoy to jerk forward in his seat.

She glared at him all throughout the lesson, and when class had finally ended, she stormed out of the dungeon with the famed Schumacher (her paternal grandmother's real maiden name) scowl on her face.

Ivy came running to her side as she went to the Great Hall for lunch. "What happened, Felix? You look like Adolf Hitler said you were Jewish," she began as Felix peeked inside the large parcel with her full name on it. "Malfoy was talking to me. The damned bastard can't take a hint. Anyways, come on, we'll just have lunch in the common room. I'll open this there, while I correct that bloody chair," Felix replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder and carrying the parcel with both hands.

When she turned to leave, something clicked in her brain. "Oh, and call Cameron. He'll like this," she said with a wink and a billow of robe.

Ivy stood there, puzzled, but went off to find the Schoonrad heir.

~*~

"Justice my ass," said Schoonrad as Malfoy and Zabini began to laugh. They were benefiting from Blaise's mother's Italian consorts, which was evident from the fine champagne they drank.

"Cam!" screamed a girl's voice. Schoonrad ignored this and continued to drink. "Cam!" mimicked Blaise, laughing at Cam's ignorance.

Ivy stamped her foot in anger. "Cameron Jeremiah Jahraus Schoonrad!" She screamed Cam's full name out loud, and sure enough, she was dragged by the arm into his room, where Malfoy and Zabini were laughing at the mention of Cam's full German name.

"What the hell do you want, Ivy? Or should I say, Ivy Rosalind Beckett Stanford?" he asked with a smirk. "Felix wants all three of you in the common room. Says her package is a lot more important than your champagne," she spat, her eyes boring holes in Cam's skull.

"Sure, we'll go," Malfoy piped up, dragging the three out. Felix was downstairs, speaking in some sort of foreign language, and once Cameron heard the words issuing from his friend's mouth, he smiled.

"It didn't occur to me how much I missed Germany," Cam said in his old German accent, making Felix laugh. "Ah, how do you know how to speak German, De Ford?"

"_Ich weiß, wie man diese Sprache spricht, weil meine Großmutter deutsch ist_," (1) she replied in accented German. "Ah," Cam said in English.

"Care to continue the conversation in a language we understand?" asked Blaise as the four went down the stairs and gathered around the package. She looked at Ivy, and then from her mouth flowed another accented language.

"_Eti mal'chiki nastol'ko gloopi,_" (2) Felix laughed. "_Ochyen' tak,_" (3) replied Ivy, looking at the three boys while containing her laughter.

Blaise scratched his head in confusion, while Draco remained solitary. "Will someone please, please, translate all this foreign crap?" Blaise said finally, plopping down on a settee.

"_Je constate que tout à fait amusant, mais vous ne savez pas comment parler ces langues?_" (4) Felix asked with a smirk, the perfectly accented French rolling off her tongue like a string of pearls.

"_Je ne crois pas qu'il sache, mais je parle certainement cette langue,_" (5) replied Draco coolly, in the same naturally accented French. Felix raised her eyebrows, to which he smirked triumphantly.

"_Je ne savais pas que vous avez parlé le français avec le même niveau d'adresse que moi. Dites-moi, qui vous ai enseigné?_" (6) asked Felix, her blue irises glowing with mock curiosity. "_Ma mère m'a enseigné. Et tu?_" (7) he retorted, looking at the parcel.

"My maternal grandmother," Felix said finally in proper English. "Thank God! I was getting lost there after French boy started saying poetry," Blaise sighed, relieved by the familiar tongue.

"How come neither of you has the accent?" Blaise asked, listening to Felix and Draco talk to one another in French.

"What accent?" Draco inquired, looking at his best friend. "You know, the accent," Blaise said listlessly, leaning forward in his chair.

"What accent?" Draco repeated, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, 'e means zis one. You know, ze one Fleur Delacour 'as? 'E eez wondering why neither you nor I 'ave zis stupid accent," Felix teased, with the said accent spilling from her cultured tongue.

Draco and Felix exchanged a glance, and then laughed loudly. Blaise and the others laughed with the two, until Ivy finally pointed out the reason for their gathering.

"What's in that damned thing, anyway? I hit my foot on that thing," Cam spat disgustedly, edging away from the parcel. Felix laughed, "Ah, _ma petite,_ I never thought a crate would scare you," she said while she flicked her wand towards it.

It opened, and it exposed a mound of feathery white gift tissue. Draco put a pale hand out to unravel the contents, but Felix slapped it away, chastising him in French.

She deftly unwrapped it, revealing tops of bottles. Blaise raised an eyebrow, until she raised one bottle to the light. Cam blinked twice and exclaimed something in German.

"I told you that you'd like it," she said, handing the excited German the bottle. His hands began to quiver, and then finally he managed to take the cap off, and took a big gulp.

"Ah. It tastes so much like Berlin," he sighed dreamily, recounting his childhood memories. The rest raised their eyebrows, but grinned once they were all passed the thick German liquor.

She moved her pale hands to the other side of the crate, where she passed a couple of chocolates to Ivy, who demurely declined. She rolled her big blue eyes and pulled out a bag of "girl things" as she deemed them, throwing them to Ivy.

"Damn, she only sent five," she said, looking around for another bottle. "Right. _Puis-je en boire?"_ (8) she asked, looking at Draco. He consented, letting her sip from his drink.

~*~

As the days passed, Draco and Felix grew closer; and soon enough, they were friends. One would see them after classes, speaking rapidly in the French that was their "secret language".

The second Monday in October rolled around, and today Felix had a good feeling. A good feeling about that day.

She waltzed into the Great Hall, Ivy and the other girls trailing behind her saying that their hair was bad. Her hair, on the other hand, Felix thought to herself proudly, was as great as it was, like it was in perfect disarray without being too messy. Someone had deemed it "Bohemian Chic".

Her skirt was neatly pressed above her black knee socks, her necktie a bit loose underneath her vest. Her robes were particularly well-fitting that day, and her favorite black muggle Converse Chuck Taylors complimented everything with a rebellious element. The Slytherin table was almost empty, save for Draco having tea.

"You're looking happy today," Draco remarked as she reached the table and sat down opposite him. "I have a good feeling about today, y'know? It's like everything is absolutely _perfect_ and everything will simply just go my way," she replied, sipping some tea that popped up in front of her.

"Have you been drinking Felix—Felicis, I mean?" asked Cam, who appeared and sat down beside Draco. "No, I haven't been drinking potions. It's just one of those guaranteed perfect days," sighed Felix into her tea.

"I don't see how there are such things in your little world," Nott popped up beside her and she glared at him for breaking her reverie. "There are, and that's why it's my world, not yours," she huffed.

"It's in her name, Teddy, you know that. It means lucky. She gets lucky days, unlike the rest of us," Blaise said, sitting beside her. She glared at him now, for breaking her glare to Nott.

"Would it kill you to stop glaring at me? Your eyes are burning me," Blaise said as she softened her gaze and laughed.

Her female friends arrived a full hour later, and she rolled her eyes at their excuse; their hair was messy. As Dumbledore appeared before them with a serene smile on his aged face, Felix's excitement heightened. Surely Dumbledore was smiling about something that would make Felix _very_ happy.

The seventh years stayed behind as usual as the lower levels exited the hall. "Today, my dear students will be the first day you will all be tackling a muggle pastime which has left some of you in pure ecstasy. This pastime has been a favorite of mine, but I've never had the opportunity to charge at my favorite muggle pastime. This, after all, is a sport for young men and women, neither of which I still am. Today, until the thirtieth, you will be taught horseback riding."

Felix's ears perked up at the mention of horseback riding. The old man caught her gaze and smiled.

"Each house will have a champion of sorts; at the end of the month, we will have a race, and the house that reaches the finish line first shall win. Now, you can't compete in this without your champion," Dumbledore continued, gazing around the room. "These people shall be the ones teaching the rest how to ride, and they will be the only ones with their own horses. For Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

A roar of applause broke out on the Hufflepuff table as Justin made his way in front of his table, up on the platform, for all to see.

"For Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood!"

More applause as Luna dreamily made her way to the platform, applause pushing her there. She was in front of the Ravenclaw table, to which beside was the Slytherin table.

_Loony Lovegood knows how to ride?_

"As for Gryffindor, Dean Thomas!"

The Gryffindors jumped and cheered and clapped, pushing and screaming at Dean to get up there. He was beside Justin, and they shook hands.

"And last, but not the least, for Slytherin; Felix De Ford!"

Felix shot up, the appraising of her classmates ringing in her ears. She felt Malfoy push her forward, and she made her way up, and smiled at Luna nervously.

"They say your name means lucky. That's really pretty," said Luna dreamily as Felix shook her hand. "Uh, thanks, Luna. I think yours means moon, right?" she asked conversationally as it dawned on her that they were evenly matched; two girls and two boys.

"Mmhm. My mum liked that name. Good luck then, Felix," Luna replied, patting her on the shoulder. Felix simply nodded. "You too, Luna."

The four equestrians went back to their respective tables, and Dumbledore gazed once more at the shining and excited faces of the riders. He opened his mouth to speak.

"There will be riding classes from Monday to Friday. Slytherin shall have the first time slot, which is 7 o' clock in the morning until 10—" The Gryffindors groaned. "Gryffindor will have ten in the morning to one in the afternoon, Hufflepuff shall have one o' clock to three, and lastly Ravenclaw has three to five. When it is not your time for riding lessons, you can engage in regular activities such as quidditch practice and going to the library. Regular classes will not be held at any time of the day, and the classrooms will be used by the lower level students; as for the classrooms in the dungeons, they shall be used for other non-curricular activities to keep you occupied. As for today, your 'teachers' will brief you on the basics after breakfast. All of you are to return to your common rooms, no exceptions at all. Is that clear, seventh years?"

"Yes professor," the students said in unison. "Wonderful. Eat your breakfast; today's going to be a big day," he smiled as food popped up before them.

Felix ate some toast, got a cup of tea, and managed to make it out of the Great Hall amidst all the congratulations from her classmates.

"Alright, Slytherin common room. I'm going to have to make a speech," she said begrudgingly . "We'll be there, don't worry," Ivy gave her friend a hug. "Mmhm, we'll be there to cheer you on, give you a hug, and if something happens, protect you from the stones Pansy will throw," Draco added. She scowled. "Just hug me so I can ignore that."

And so Draco did.

This was a moment that somehow, was perfect on its own. His head in her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. They were in a crowded corridor, and there was some sort of circle the traffic made so they wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Will you two just get a room already?"

Felix glared at Cam, something she'd been doing a lot. "Hugging your friends is not PDA, Cameron. You're the only one who thinks otherwise," she said as they finally arrived in the common room.

"Umm, PDA?" asked Blaise before she actually began her speech. "Public Display of Affection. Muggles use it, but wizards adapt it for our own personal use," she replied, jerking her head to the left to keep her bangs from her eyes.

"Oh. Good luck, everybody's ready to listen," Blaise sat down on the chair beside the De Ford armchair, in which Draco sat. Ivy stood beside her friend, and Cam sat down on an unoccupied settee.

Pansy glared at Felix, though Felix didn't really mind that. She swallowed, glanced around the room confidently and began.

"As you probably know, I'm going to be the one teaching you all how to ride. And I'm also going to be the one who's going to compete for Slytherin in the race on the thirty-first. And when you train, you have to have specific times for waking up. Dumbledork already said we'd be at seven, so all of you have to wake up at least an hour early before assembling down here—" Pansy groaned, which earned her a sharp look from Felix, to which she cowered back. "That means six in the morning. Now, on to my least favorite topic. Apparel. No heels, no shorts, no sleeveless things, nothing too revealing, and I must remind my dear females; no makeup. It will not work well with sweat. If the sun is too bright, wear sunnies. If the sky is cloudy, wear a jacket. I refuse to cancel training if it's drizzling. If, however, the rain outside resembles a storm, I will stop training. Also, for Christ's sake, do not overdo the hair products. Girls, tie your hair back. Leave your bangs, it's fine. Boys, do not resemble Draco in first year. If you do not wake at six, I will personally wake you up. Is that clear?"

They all nodded. "So what do we do after class?" Pansy asked in her whiny voice. "You weren't listening? It's a free period the whole day, unless you have quidditch practice. Inquire the captain. Oh wait, you aren't on the team, right? I'm not giving you a chance to talk and plead with your former lover and fuck him senseless, making him late for tomorrow in the process," Felix replied coldly, her blue eyes focused on the pug-faced jilted lover.

"Ooh, catfight," Blaise said sarcastically as Felix refused to stop glaring at Pansy. "Actually, Blaise, it's not a catfight unless Miss Parkinson takes some sort of recognition of Miss De Ford's invitation to battle," Draco said diplomatically, ignoring the pleading looks he received from the first.

Pansy was crying after what Draco just said.

"See you all tomorrow, then!" Felix smirked and went to her room. Inside, triumphant, she sat down on her bed, excited for tomorrow's events.

Excitement was exactly what everyone needed.

~*~

The next day, Felix woke up an hour earlier than what she told everyone, as to prepare early and actually think about how she was going to go about teaching them.

She picked out a black t-shirt which had her last name on the back in silver letters and the Slytherin crest on the front, black jeans that could be tucked into high-cut shoes, and most importantly, her riding boots.

She showered, reveling in the warm water flowing down her skin. She washed her hair, and after washing the rest of her body, she wrapped the towel around herself. Her chocolate-colored locks were pasted to her forehead, and her pale skin was somewhat flushed from the heat. She brushed her pearly white teeth, not really caring about breakfast.

Felix dressed, and finally, once she'd tucked her pants into her boots, she looked in the full-length mirror. Her hair was side parted, the way she liked it; she was in all black, which happened to be her favorite color.

She checked the clock on her bedside table. It read exactly 6:00.

None of her roommates were stirring. She scowled, and then started waking up Ivy. Ivy's eyes opened, and she told Felix she'd wake the others up. Felix nodded, and went to check on the other seventh years to see if they were awake.

Much to her relief, all the seventh year girls were already awake, showering, dressing up, or going down to the common room.

She went to the boy's dorms, and most of the Slytherin seventh year males were already awake and getting ready.

Felix walked up to the dorm labeled "Malfoy, Nott, Schoonrad, Zabini, & Crabbe" and heard snores. She palmed her forehead in frustration. She opened the door with ease.

Blaise was still hidden underneath the covers, Crabbe was the one snoring, and Teddy was on the floor beside his bed, still asleep. Cam was lying down on his stomach, drooling into his pillow. Malfoy slept on his side, and maybe it was coincidence; the sun was rising, and it set a glowing halo on Draco's blond head. He looked peaceful; angelic, even.

As much as it pained her to destroy Draco's moment of peace, she hated wasting time, and she still had her training to worry about.

She took a deep breath.

"Blaise Valerius Zabini!"

Blaise shot up, saying, "Mother I had no idea she was in my bed!"

Felix's eyes widened. "Do I look like your mother, Blaise? Now get up, shower, and dress. Wake up Nott, Crabbe, and Cam."

Blaise nodded and did what she asked. The three woke just as epically as Blaise did, with the exception of Cam saying something in German. That was _truly _epic.

"Blimey, Malfoy looks like some bloody angel," Nott said, looking at Draco's peaceful visage. "That's why God sent another angel to wake him up," Cam sneered, getting into the shower. "The angel of death, that's who," Blaise added, stripping to his boxers.

"I am not an angel. And Blaise, I'm certain that I'm not the angel of death," Felix replied, gently trying to wake Malfoy up. "Gentleness won't wake him up, Felix. He may look like some bloody innocent in his sleep, but if you knew what went on last night, that's no angel," Nott said gravely, getting into the shower once Cam emerged wearing a towel around his waist.

Felix jerked away her hand. "Who? Was it Pansy again?"

"Not Pansy. Courtney Martin, I think. Sixth year. Blond, buxom, and helpless. Just the way he likes them," Cam replied, now fully dressed. He wore dark blue jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and black trainers.

She scowled in disgust. "Wake him up. I don't care how, I don't care why, just wake him up."

"Yes ma'am," Blaise replied with a mock salute. She exited the dorm, and was pleased to find out that most of her pupils had already assembled in the common room.

Ivy appeared first in her peripheral vision.

"Ivy Stanford, reporting for duty, ma'am."

**

* * *

Hmm. You wanna know what happens during lessons? Well then wait for the next chapter. **

**I have to admit that the ending was boring. **

**Right, the translations:**

**(1) I know how to speak this language because my grandmother is German.**

**(2) These boys are so silly. (Russian)**

**(3) Very much so. (Russian again)**

**(4) I find this wholly amusing, but do you not know how to speak this language? (This is all French until number eight)**

**(5) I do not believe he knows, but I indeed speak this language. **

**(6) I did not know you spoke French with the same level of skill as me. Tell me, who taught you? **

**(7) My mother taught me. And you? **

**(8) Can I drink it? **

**Wow. That's a lot of foreign language to translate. You know what that takes to translate all that? EFFORT. You know what repays an author's effort?**

**REVIEWS. **

**Please. **


	6. Tulip Trecheries

**Ah, riding lessons. **

**No more foreign stuff here. **

**Just really awkward riding related lines. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"We're all here?" Felix glanced around the pitch (which was still pretty much the same, except for the absence of quidditch posts), near a couple of horses, where her Slytherin classmates were expecting a riding lesson.

They nodded.

_Like lost puppies. How cute of them._

"Alright, get on a horse," she said as she went atop her own steed, Midnight. Her friends made their way to the stables with mild interest, and those who disliked her (Pansy Parkinson) walked slowly behind.

After hearing someone ride past her, she made Midnight go and eventually won the little race around the pitch.

The horseman halted, and from his black and yellow robes, she guessed he was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

_Not even taller than I am. What a pity. _

"De Ford, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking at Justin's furrowed brows. "What?" He shook his head, ridding himself of some sort of thought. "They said you'd be tall, De Ford, and I guess they weren't kidding," he said. "Good luck for the race, De Ford."

She raced off on the horse, not really concerned about the encounter with her future competition. _Hufflepuffs don't qualify as threats to me. _

"I'm not going to be a proper teacher, if you guys don't mind; I'm just going to teach you how to hold the reins. That's how I learned," Felix said as she watched Pansy fall off.

"Drakie! I fell!" Pansy whined. Draco looked at her with disgust, and then jerked the reins, making the horse move.

As 9:30 rolled around, she decided to get all of her classmates back to the common room for her much deserved rest. She'd been on the god damned horse for three bloody hours without rest.

Draco had rigid posture atop the horse, something she never liked to see. It was like they were posing for a portrait.

"You look a little stiff, Malfoy."

His split-second reaction sent her into fit of laughter.

He fell off the horse, swearing, and thankfully, he helped her off the horse that had been causing her pain for three bloody hours.

"What the fuck was that De Ford?" he spat in hushed whispers. "I was making a comment about your posture, not your dick!" she replied, still in the whisper.

He glared at her, the sickeningly cold one he usually reserved for Potter. She glared back equally as cold.

"I never really told you, but you look cute when you glare at me," he said quite suddenly, in regular volume, loud enough for everyone to hear. Her pale cheeks turned a rosy pink, and she went back to her dorm, just to calm down.

The funny thing about Felix is, when she blushes, a smile usually follows that. She never did blush very often, because no one called her "cute" or "pretty" or "beautiful" for that matter. Her mother always said she was beautiful, but she honestly didn't believe her mother.

She thought of herself as "charming". Not really enough to be pretty, yet slightly above cute, and far from beautiful. A perfect balance.

She sat down on her bed, rubbing her cheeks furiously to make the blush go away.

_No. Being in love with your best friend? Who happens to be a playboy? That is self inflicted pain. Sadomasochist or not, you cannot accept his flattery. He will never be true, you know that. And he was teasing you, just to get you into bed. Remember what happened at the masquerade? He made you feel special. And what could've happened if you didn't control yourself? You would've been in his bed, you know. And no, no matter how good that sounds, it will not happen. I refuse to allow it. _

She grabbed her wand, and made jagged cuts down her left arm. Her hands were shaking, but the sight of her own blood trailing down her arm and the escape she had once she hurt herself didn't deter her.

Tears started to form in her eyes, for she was bringing the cuts deeper into her skin. The pain was intolerable, much how she wanted it. _Pain makes everything go away. _

Someone was in her room, she knew, since the door opened. Felix didn't mind, since her roommates already knew that this was what she did to make herself happy.

"What in bloody hell are you doing Felix?!"

She looked up, her tear-stained face shocked at the person who entered.

"Are you a masochist?" was Draco's next question as he cleaned up her cuts. "Sort of," she replied darkly. "No one is a 'sort of' masochist. It's either you are or you aren't," he said smartly, putting the bandage around her arm. "Then I am. I revel in pain. Are you done with that?" she asked, irritated by his pace. "There. Done. Now tell me why you just did that emo shit," he replied, closing the bandage up. "I can't tell you," she sighed, looking at her cleaned up arm. "Now don't go about that now. I told you everything, and you promised to do the same," he looked at her with the most serious face she'd ever seen.

"I slashed my wrists and did emo shit because you called me cute," she replied dejectedly. He smirked. "You put yourself in pain because I complimented you?"

"Yes, and I'd like not to be interrupted the next time you call me something nice," she said darkly, getting her arm from Draco's grasp. "If you please, Felicia. Oh, and you looked pretty when you were riding Midnight," he added with a smirk.

Before she could get her wand and slash her other wrist, Draco took it.

"No. You are going to act like a normal girl and blush and giggle or whatever girls do when I compliment them. Is that clear, De Ford?"

She realized how much that sounded like her father's words.

"Yes, Father."

**

* * *

So short.**

**I don't like the ending myself. **

**R&R if you think it's appropriate.**


	7. Casablanca White Houses

**Inspiration comes from the littlest things. **

**Case in point: this chapter. I was listening to this song called "Our Time Now" by the Plain White T's, and I said, "This sounds like a really good victory party song." And KABLAM! Here's the chapter! ^_^**

**So… we're gonna see the race. And the victory party, as my inspiration entails. **

**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ah, me and my rambling. :|**

* * *

She took a deep breath. "Don't worry about waking everyone up, I'll do it for you," Ivy said, and she did as promised.

Felix smoothed down the creases on her riding attire. She had on cream-colored pants, riding boots, and the black t-shirt that had the Slytherin crest on the front, her last name on the back in big silver lettering, and was green on the edges. She strapped her helmet over her carefully styled brown hair.

Cam massaged her shoulders, much like what a trainer would do to a boxing contestant. "Felix, you're going to win. I swear on Ivy's life that you'll be the one with the medal around your neck and the trophy in your hands. And I, Cameron Jeremiah Jahraus Schoonrad, am never one to risk my girl's life for a lost cause. I promise you, Felix, you'll win."

She tried to nod and seem calm, but she just couldn't. Her hands were shaking, and that rarely happened. This was her first race, after all.

"Thank you, Cameron, for the pep talk. Could I ask a favor of you?" she asked, her voice starting to sound nervous. "You didn't have to ask, Felix, I'll do anything," he replied, standing up from the bench in the tent where the equestrians were staying before the race.

"Get me Draco Malfoy. Now."

--The Dormitory of Malfoy, Zabini, Schoonrad, & Crabbe--

Ivy put her hands on her hips. Why were these boys so hard to wake up? Didn't they know today was race day? She shook Blaise violently, and he awoke and offered to wake Crabbe. She assented and proceeded to wake Malfoy.

In truth, the only reason she tolerated Malfoy was because Felix and him were friends—actually, they were _best_ friends—and she wanted Felix to be happy. Plus she was pretty sure Malfoy and Felix had a crush on each other.

What she didn't want to do was touch Draco Malfoy, even just a handshake. It repulsed her to think that he used his body on many others, and he made fun of her height.

She was 5'8" and she was happy with it.

Much to her ecstasy, her boyfriend, Cam, burst through the door.

They weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend when they entered seventh year. It was when they both realized that they liked each other, and the only reason they didn't take it further was because they both didn't want Felix to be alone.

What really brought them together was the costume masquerade last month, where he was the cowboy that flattered her really well.

"Oh, hey sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. She turned pink. "What're you doing here, Cammy? I thought you were down in the arena preparing Felix?"

"Well, I was, until she asked for Draco Malfoy. I think he really does something to calm her down," Cam answered while glancing at Malfoy. "Oh. Cammy, can you just wake Malfoy for me? I'm going to get our seats in the executive box," said Ivy sweetly, taking her boyfriend's hand. "Yeah, you go do that. Bye, sweetheart," he replied with a goodbye peck on her cheek.

Once Ivy had left, he looked at Malfoy. "Alright, Malfoy, wake up, get in that damned arena and do something to calm that girl down."

To his surprise, Malfoy got up, stretched, and took to the showers. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Cam, and then burst into fits of laughter.

"What now, Blaise?" he snapped. "Aren't you two just the _cutest _wittle couple? Ha ha, I haven't seen that much sweetness since Pansy!" Blaise roared, putting a Slytherin scarf around his neck.

"Oh hardy har-har. Just get into the bloody executive box," Cam spat. "Aye-aye, sir," Blaise mock-saluted him. He shook his head as Blaise went to the arena.

Malfoy emerged from the bathroom wearing an immaculately pressed black suit and a shiny green silk tie. While he did his necktie, from his wrist one could see an expensive- looking silver watch.

"Isn't that a bit too much, Draco?" Cam asked while he smoothed down the creases on his shirt. "This isn't really much for me," he replied nonchalantly, running a hand through his blond locks.

"Er, if you say so. Oh yeah, we'll be in the executive box. You go calm Felix down and we'll save you a seat."

"Alright," he replied as Cameron left the room to be with his girlfriend.

The arena of which they all spoke was really just the quidditch pitch, magically transformed into an arena much like the coliseum in Rome and the one used for the quidditch world cup.

Draco walked to the arena confidently, avoiding Pansy at every turn. Once he had arrived at the executive box, a pair of omnioculars sat on his seat along with the betting places.

He placed a hundred galleons on Felix without thinking, knowing that she would definitely win.

The executive box was just like ones at the opera; a few seats, and they were the most expensive seats in the whole house—or in this case, arena.

"Draco. Great. You're here. If Felix flashes the 'I love you' in muggle sign language, you have to get down there," Cameron said as he quickly scanned the whole arena.

There were the four horses at the whole other side of the place, each marked with house colors. And since the lower level students were excused from class because of today's race, each section of the arena was colored in all the house colors.

Thankfully, the Slytherins were placed all around the executive box.

He lifted the omnioculars to his grey eyes, and he saw the board, where the ranks and bets were probably being shown when the race would start.

Draco scanned the arena for anyone holding up the "I love you" in muggle sign language; the little, index, and thumb finger up. His eyes stopped dead at the girl beside the first aid tent wearing the Slytherin crest.

He put the omnioculars down, and politely excused himself to go there. He made his way there quickly, and once he finally arrived beside her, she pulled him inside the tent.

"What? What happened to you, Felix? The race is about to start!" he said as she pulled him to her curtained-off section of the tent.

"I'm nervous. Yes, I'm nervous. In fact, I'm so nervous I can't feel my fingers. Pomfrey told me that I've got nothing to worry about and I'm fine. Well she certainly isn't an equestrian! If she was she'd know that I need my fingers to hold the reins! She'd know that I need my fingers to win! God, I can't feel my fingers and now I'm so nervous I could _cry_!"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "No. You won't do anything of the sort. You're going to win this, I promise you. Don't you dare cry. You know why? Because the Felix De Ford I and everybody else know and loves doesn't cry. You are going to get out there, ride that horse, and smile for the cameras when you win. You're the reason why almost every seventh year Slytherin knows how to ride without fail! Show them. Show them of how confident and proud you are of yourself. No anxiety. No fear."

Once he realized what he said, he blinked twice and hoped she didn't get what he just said.

"_The Felix De Ford I…. love."_

He lowered the finger, and she exhaled deeply. "Thanks. For the pep talk."

"No problem," he replied, sighing. _Whew. She didn't catch the 'I love you, Felix' part. _"Er, Draco?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he asked, looking at her already pale visage turn almost paper white. "Can you leave right after me?" Her blue eyes were hopeful, something he didn't see very often in her eyes. "Of course, Felix."

She nodded, and they exited the tent.

They lingered outside the tent, as if there was something they were supposed to do, but couldn't. Felix looked around a couple of times, as if she was ashamed of what she was supposed to do. He scrutinized her body up and down, his eyes lingering on her lips.

"Er, good luck," he said with a brief hug. "Uh, thanks," she replied as he kissed her forehead (which had bangs on top of them) for goodbye. He disappeared in the stands shortly afterward.

She walked to the place behind her gate, where Midnight was snarling and huffing at the other horse. She looked, and it was the Gryffindor boy's. _Dean was it?_

Felix mounted the horse, and stroked her mane to soothe her, all the while saying things to calm the irate horse down.

"Um, Felix?" she looked up from the horse, and saw Dean Thomas—the Gryffindor boy—with an apologetic face. "Yes?" she replied politely. "I'm sorry my horse is irritating yours. You see, Cube—my horse, he's very active. I apologize," said the Gryffindor, gesturing to the caramel colored breed he was mounted upon. "I-It's quite alright, Midnight is quite an irritable stallion herself," she answered back, still with the same politeness. He gave a smile, which she returned a half-smile to, and she turned away.

She focused on the chessboard border on the ground that was the finish line, imagining herself crossing it first, a rain of rose petals descending upon her, trophy in one hand, medal around neck. Someone tapped her foot, and she looked upon the person—a girl, probably in her year—wearing a blue and bronze necklace.

"You're Felix De Ford, right?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and peppy. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she replied coldly. "I'm Madi—that is, Madison Adele Saint-Saens Hart—a friend of Luna's. She told me to give you this—," Madison handed her a green and silver charm bracelet, with a snake emblem and the De Ford crest (two silver swords crossed in front of a shield with a big black "DF" showing through them) as some of the charms. She took it from the girl's tanned hands, and she studied her face as Madison stroked Midnight. She had a tanned, diamond-shaped visage, she had puppy dog brown eyes behind dark red horn-rimmed glasses, and ebony curls spilling around her shoulders. "Luna said that she made that for you. For luck, and to drive nargles away," Madison said the last part while looking at the ground, as if she was embarrassed by what she was saying.

"Tell Luna that I wish her good luck as well, and thank you for the bracelet. It was a pleasure meeting you, Madi. I'll see you around," she said, her heart temporarily warmed by the kind gesture the crazy girl did. Luna was being very nice to her, and regular people from other houses hated her. _I guess she's really mad after all, for being friendly with a Slytherin._ Madi Hart left her gate, and she mouthed a 'thank you' to Luna, who was partly blocked by the Hufflepuff person. Luna smiled, which probably meant 'welcome'. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

There was a loud bang, and with that the gates were opened, and out of instinct, she jerked the reins, making Midnight break into a run.

She could feel more than a hundred green-and-silver supporters' eyes on her, and she tried her best to ignore it. Her hearing was filled with cheering, and she realized most of what she heard was "VIVA LA FELIX!", which Cameron probably made up.

Lap after lap passed, each of them in the lead at some point. They passed the eighth lap marker, and her mind snapped into focus. She pulled the reins some more, placing her in the lead. She glanced behind her, and to her horror, Dean was gaining up on her.

She cracked the reins to Midnight's skin, and the stallion broke into a tenacious sprint. She passed the checkerboard border, and she dismounted.

Dumbledore placed a gold medal around her neck with a serene "Congratulations, Miss De Ford," and shook her hand, along with passing her the trophy with his free hand. She took her trophy, and put it up into the air. Choruses of "Viva la Felix!" filled the air, and each house equestrian shook her hand, and she replicated the gesture, not because of sportsmanship, because she wanted to see if they took it hard or not.

There was a myriad of supporters shaking her hand, asking her what it was like, and in the male's case, lower levels asking her out. When Blaise and her friends appeared, she exhaled, relaxed in the familiar company.

"Alright, boys, Felix already has somewhere to be tonight, you can sod off now," Blaise shooed them away, the lower level boys sulking. "You were great out there," he said when he turned to her, and gave her a hug. "Thanks. Can you hold my trophy for me? And, if you want, you can show it off?" she asked with a grin. He assented and took the trophy from her hands, and Cameron gave her a hug this time.

"See! I told you that you'd win!" he said, lifting her off the ground. "Yes, yes you did, now put me down!" she said, laughing. Cam released her to his girlfriend, Ivy, who had more hugging and screaming and jumping to do with Felix.

"Felix! Ohmigosh, you were awesome! You _totally_ left them in the dust. OMG, we should hold a victory party! We can invite everyone from fifth year to seventh!"

"A party, Ivy?"

"Yeah, a party! You need something to compensate for all the grueling hours of training, right? I can plan it and everything!"

"Can we not invite a few people?"

"Sure, sweetie, I know what's on your mind. Parkinson and Bulstrode are _definitely not _on this list. The Greengrass sisters are okay, but I know that you like Daphne better than Astoria."

"Mmhm, and the food?"

"That's the easy part, Felix dear, I can get Blaise and Cammy on that."

"Music?"

"I'm gonna handle that, but since you're the one being celebrated, just give me a list of all the songs you wanna play. I'll make it happen."

"And my wardrobe?"

Ivy's aqua green eyes lit up at the mention of wardrobe. She twirled a lock of dirty blond hair, something she did when she was deep in thought.

"I'll personally attend to that, Felix. And I know exactly what you'll wear. You'll love it, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise on Cameron's life."

They were heard by Cameron, who interjected, "I heard that!" Ivy glared at her boyfriend, then retorted, "I know, why do you think I said that in the first place?" Cameron snorted, making Felix laugh. _Oh, being in love with your best friend is so funny on them._

"Then it's a party," said Felix finally, and Ivy positively jumped. "You won't regret this, Felix, this'll be the party of the century!"

"If you say so, Ivy."

"I _know_ so, Felix."

Ivy went off to make the arrangements, leaving Felix alone. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly. "You, Felix, just won me a hundred galleons."

It was Draco, still the image of perfection. Blond hair in place, suit still clean, shoes still shiny. "Did I really?" He nodded, passing her the betting winners list. His full name, clearly printed on the parchment, beside the letter "G" accompanied by a boldly printed 100.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she asked, a smirk creeping unto her features. "Yes, you did. Well, it was really easy money, since I already _knew_ you'd emerge victorious," he smirked now.

They continued to chat about all things concerning his bet and her win at lunch. Well, up until she was pulled away by Ivy.

"Yeah?"

"It's 4 pm. You have to get ready. You'll change into your pants, put on a black shirt, and put on your shoes. I'll do the rest after dinner. The party will start at 9. And where's the song list?"

"Pushy, aren't we, Ivy?"

"Oh shut up, Felix, just give me the damned list."

"It's in the dorm."

"Fine. Say goodbye to Drakie-Poo, he might miss you."

"Tss."

She sauntered over to the spot Draco was. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll just see ya at the party then?"

"Mmhm. Tonight at nine, right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

--Around 8:30 PM at the Dormitory of Daugherty, De Ford, Seymour, Stanford, & Wagner--

"I must say Ivy, you weren't lying when you said I'd like it," said Felix appreciatively as she scrutinized her reflection in the full-length mirror. Ivy had put her in a black tank top and skinny jeans, a silver leather jacket (Felix had a lot of leather jackets) and black Converse Chuck Taylor high-cut sneakers. Ivy had also stacked both her arms with black and silver bracelets. (She left Luna's gift on.)

"Well, I'm not quite done with you yet," she winked. Felix suddenly got nervous. _What the fuck did that wink mean?_ Ivy took her wand, muttered something under her breath, and severed most of the jeans off.

"What the hell did you just do?" the taller of the two asked frantically, staring at her now exposed legs. "I made you hot pants, obviously," Ivy replied with an uh-duh face. "Ivy. You know I'm not for this kind of thing," said Felix darkly, rubbing her thumb against one of her nails. (Which were painted silver.) "I know, but you have to. I needed to make bohemian chic party worthy, and so I had to do this," she said apologetically.

"If I get deflowered tonight, this is your fault," Felix said jokingly to her friend, who giggled girlishly. "Don't worry about it," Ivy laughed.

*The Party Itself*

"Oh look, it's the girl of the hour," said Blaise, taking a sip of the firewhiskey in his hand. "You're really shiny." _Well you're obviously drunk._

"And you're really light," replied Felix, taking the shot glass full of vodka Ivy passed her. She swallowed the clear liquid, and only a slight buzz began in her brain.

Music blared over the radio. Most of them being Felix's favorite songs. She was on her third shot of vodka when Draco Malfoy appeared; wearing black jeans, a black jacket, and a white shirt underneath.

"Hey you," he said, taking a glass of scotch from a passing drunk guy. He drank the liquid, and threw the glass to the side carelessly, and true enough, a shattering sound was heard.

Drinks passed the time, and after a while, all the people invited were drunk. No, not just drunk. _Ridiculously drunk._

Ivy brought out her almost permanent skin markers, and called every seventh year invited into a circle. "Alright, we're gonna play a li'l game called possession. Spin the bottle, and whoever you get has to write his/ her name on you. And then if somebody wrote on you, you have to stay with them for the night. Has to be girl and boy, no same gender. Okay, time to start. _Mmhm, what'cha sayyy_," Ivy said drunkenly, mixing in a song lyric.

She put an empty bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey on the ground and spun haphazardly. If Felix was sober, she'd be shocked to find out that Draco was on one end of the bottle. Well, as you may have guessed, she wasn't.

"Here's the marker, write your surname wherevayoulahhke," Ivy slurred, passing them a black marker as she pushed them both into the spare room used in case of transfer students. Felix stumbled a little once she got in, and Draco helped her back up, him not stumbling at all.

"A'right, where do you want my name _immortalized_?" Draco asked, the buzz in his brain being quite loud. "Mmm, I dunno. Where do you want it?" she replied, her head lolling over to the side. "Turnaround, lift your shirt up," he began to slur as she followed his command.

He wrote "MALFOY" in big black letters right above where her low-lying (hipsters, Ivy called them) shorts started. "Ya done?" she said, pulling her shirt down. "Well yeah, but I was admiring my workmanship," he replied snidely. "And you? Where should my name stay?" she asked, taking the marker from him.

He took off his jacket, then his shirt. "Right below my shoulders." She nodded, not caring that he was half-nude in front of her, in a bedroom. She wrote the "DE FORD" right across, the black ink stark against his pale skin. "Done. Can we go now?" He nodded, pulling on his clothes.

They exited the room, laughing for no apparent reason. "Looks like somebody's happy," Blaise remarked, Sophie Seymour in his arms. A lot of people got Draco after that, but they couldn't do anything anymore, Felix's name was already on him. And a lot of people got Felix, but Draco already marked her as his own.

During the process, Felix leaned on his shoulder, sat on his lap, or lied down across him. They were just so bored. Until Cam got the brilliant idea of lip-synching lyrics to muggle songs and "recording" them on a muggle "video camera" that he said worked because he powered it by magic. He also said that muggles called them "music videos". The Slytherins didn't quite care that it was a muggle thing, they just wanted to do something that wasn't snogging, drinking, eating, or making love.

Malfoy volunteered himself.

"_Hello Brooklyn, hey LA! Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day! When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party? Hello Brooklyn, hey LA! Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames! Let the good times roll, we can let go. Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world!"_

Felix knew the song, and played along. After all, they were both drunk, they both knew the song, and there was nothing better to do.

"_London, Tokyo! Boston, Frisco! DC, Chicago! Baltimore, Toronto! Memphis, Rio! Dublin, Mexico! Paris! Here we are!" _

You must already know this, but alcohol is like a truth serum. In fact, if you could get drunk on Veritaserum that would probably be the effect.

The song ended with a flourish and everyone cheered.

"Hey Felix?" asked Malfoy, looking at her. "What?" she replied, taking another shot of the vodka they were both drinking now. "You look prettier drunk than sober," he smirked, taking the whole bottle and guzzling down the clear liquid. She came close. Startlingly close. So close they could feel each other's alcohol-tainted breath softly cascading on each other. "Maybe the alcohol glasses do make me prettier, don't you think?" she smirked, snatching the bottle from him and taking a swig. "You're a terrible girl, terrible, terrible, really, I don't know why I like you at all," he said truthfully, getting a new bottle of tequila from the drink table.

"You like me? Really? Aww," she said, throwing the empty bottle to the wall, where it shattered to pieces. "Like you enough to want to sleep with you," he said again, not realizing at all what he was saying.

"I'm deeply amused," she said with a giggle. That's when it happened. His lips crashed upon hers in the most truthful, fairytale-worthy, _chaste_ kiss he'd ever given a girl in his whole entire lifetime. And guess what? She just sat there, frozen. He released himself and sat down on an empty couch. He was honestly sleepy, and there was nothing else to do.

He was about to close his eyes when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Felix, looking sleepy and lost. "Can I?" she asked, probably asking if she could sleep on the couch. "I got here first," he snapped. "Please?" she pleaded, her big blue eyes widening. "Fine." She slept, her head on his chest, her hands tucked in, her eyelids closed on her clear blue irises. _She has doll lashes_, he thought quietly to himself, staring at her pale visage.

He closed his own eyelids in slumber, and drifted off.

At one point, a pale hand, its nails painted silver, put its fingers in the spaces of Draco's. And he curled his own hand around this.

And he wasn't dreaming.

Felix really was holding Draco's hand.

**

* * *

Ah, Vanilla Twilight reference. Yes, the Owl City song. **

**Oh, and if you like the song from their little drunk game, it's Hello Brooklyn—by All Time Low. **

**R&R!**


	8. Forget Me Nots & What You Do To Me

**Updating is hard work. So is editing. I know how both go along.**

**Updating is the easy part. You think, you type, you upload, and then finally you edit and publish. Editing, however, is a completely different story. You check your email for drafts, edit the drafts, send them back to the author, and then wait for the revised draft for approval and polishing.**

**I'm ridiculously impatient, and slow revising doesn't mix particularly well with that. Tamminx, yes, I mean you.**

**A'right, I still only own my OCs, no doubt about that.**

* * *

"_I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," said the blond eleven-year-old, extending his pale little hand towards a boy with glasses. The boy reacted, and Malfoy insulted the boy's redhead friend. _

"_He already has friends, as you can see, Malfoy," Felicia piped up. Her chocolate brown tresses were in a nice ponytail, and she blew away a loose strand on her face. "And who are you? Don't tell me you're Potter's friend?" sneered Malfoy, looking at the boy he called Potter. _

"_Actually, no. I'm not Potter's friend. I'm Felicia De Ford," the eleven-year-old girl drawled, smirking. The redhead beside Potter sniggered at her name. She shot daggers in his direction. "Now you think my name's funny? Well, Ronald Weasley, it's certainly much better than yours," she said coolly, her mind-altering glare already glazing into a very bored stare. The Weasley boy shrank back at the mention of his name, wondering how the evil little brunette girl knew it. Felicia simply gathered that from the fact that she heard the words "Ron" and "Weasley" from the boy's impoverished lips to know that his name was indeed Ronald Weasley. _

_The Malfoy boy glared at her, but she just smirked at his anger. "You, on the other hand, Draco Malfoy, were named after a star. But I do recall that mostly girls are named after stars," a few other boys and girls snickered behind and around her, enjoying the embarrassment the already proving pompous Draco Malfoy was experiencing. _

Felix smirked in her sleep, already enjoying the torment she inflicted on Malfoy, even as an impressionable eleven-year-old. She noticed something between her fingers, nope, not something, but _somethings._ They were nice, warm, not cold like her own hands, and they were soft. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the famed cornflower-blue of her eyes.

If this was just a regular day at Hogwarts, wearing her regular uniform, after a regular day, she wouldn't be shocked. But of course, this was not a regular instance. She was clad in shorts, a tank top, a jacket, and muggle sneakers. _Definitely_ not her uniform.

A memory came ringing back in her ears, right before her brother left for Greece. She was fifteen.

_Don't worry, Xeno, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself while you're away. _

He made her promise on their own father's grave (he said he'd have one soon enough) that she'd never wake up in the arms of a man at Hogwarts.

A little part of her was hurt when she uncurled her fingers from Draco's, and even more when she unlatched herself from him.

_Wake up and smell the champagne, Felix, you fucking promised on your dear daddy's grave. And Draco isn't really the best catch._

_What do you mean he's not the best catch?_

_I mean that exactly. I'm your conscience, I'm the one telling you right from wrong, you crazed Draco-fangirl._

_I'm not a Draco-fangirl. And you're my subconscious; I really don't listen to you. _

_Try listen to me for once, please?_

_No wonder I don't listen to you. I don't say please._

She went to her dorm, and then screamed at what she saw.

A half-nude (she hoped) Cameron, fast asleep in Ivy's bed, the owner of the bed, lying beside him. Now, Felix didn't scream real often, since she usually found no reason for it.

Ivy slinked out of the bed, wearing a sheet around her body like a dress. Cameron took the other sheet, dressing quickly, and then kissing Ivy's forehead before leaving.

Felix took off the bracelets on her arms, placed them on the dresser, and then forced a hard stare on Ivy. "Can you please tell me why I find my two bestfriends in the same bed, nude as the day they were born, and most of all, why didn't you use another room?"

Ivy put a robe on, and smiled at her friend. "You looked happy. And I needed to be happy too. So, Cammy made it happen."

Felix rolled her eyes and shrugged off her jacket. "Whatever. Will it kill you two to use another room next time?"

"Sure, Felix. So…he didn't touch you?" Ivy asked, pulling some clothes on behind the screen. "If you count holding my hand, yeah," Felix replied nonchalantly, changing into some sensible jeans.

Ivy's blond head peeked out from behind the screen, her eyes in shock. "Felicia Xavierre De Ford. Are you blind or something?"

She scowled at the mention of her full name. "No. I am not blind. Why, is there something I don't perceive?"

"He's in love with you. Hold your hand is classic. And if your fingers curled around his, you like him too," Ivy sneered, tying her dirty blond hair into a braid after dressing up.

The realization sent a rosy blush unto Felix's usually pale cheeks. "No, I don't."

Ivy chuckled. "My dear girl, you're in love."

"Being in love and having a crush are two entirely different things."

"If you say so, Felix. Anyway, I have to ask you; how're you going to handle being around him? I mean, don't you two like, hang out?"

"I can handle it. You do know how I act around everyone, right?"

"Mmhm. Like a boy. When someone says something that would leave me dumbfounded, you come up with sarcasm."

"Then you just answered your own question."

"I hate it when you do that."

Felix sneered, pulling on a black hoodie. "Funny, Ivy. I'm going to breakfast. I'm hungry, half-hungover, and in dire need of some proper company."

Ivy pouted, but still allowed her friend to go to breakfast alone. Felix pulled the hood over her head, her head throbbing rhythmically.

Once she got to the Great Hall, she sat down on her usual spot at the Slytherin table and a cup of blue liquid popped up in front of her. She assumed it was hangover potion and drank it all. After that, her headache disappeared gradually, and yet she still felt like keeping the hood on her head.

She pushed the sleeves up and rested her chin in her palm. "Hello there, little miss hangover," someone said mockingly in front of her. She glanced up to see Draco Malfoy sneering.

"Oh. Hi Draco," she said boredly, her chin still resting on her palm. He sat down across her, and then took the hood of her head quickly before she could react. "What the fuck? Will you not do that?" she snapped angrily. He chuckled. "I'd love to, but I already did it."

They'd gotten into a very severe glaring contest when Blaise waltzed in. "Ah, young love," he sneered, looking at the blond and the brunette. Cameron appeared beside Draco, though Felix didn't notice, she was too busy glaring. "Oi, you two. Can't you just play chess and get over it?"

Draco sneered and used this as a tease. "I only play strip chess, Cameron."

Felix lowered the hoodie back over her head and drank her tea looking at the table, really not burned by the teasing. "Very cute of you, Felix, the old I'm-innocent-and-oblivious routine," said Draco, still staring at her with mischief in his grey eyes.

She looked up, her blue eyes twinkling. "If that's the only thing you play, how come I see you playing chess with Blaise?"

The two boy's cheeks reddened, burned by the comeback. She smirked, and ate the toast on her tea and drank more tea.

They went quiet, watching her eat. It seemed like they were just pondering the next thing to say. But Draco already had something to say.

"Take the hood of your head, I can't see your pretty face properly."

She looked up, her cheeks gaining some significant color. She slipped the hood off her hair carefully. "There." He leaned in close.

"I, for one, think you're very pretty when you're not scowling."

She blinked. "You're joking."

He leant back, his eyes widening in mock-horror. "Of course not! Won't you agree, boys, that Felix here does look prettier than Pansy in all aspect? Oh wait, no. You, Felix, are a beautifully spiteful girl. And I like that."

The boys roared in laughter. She could feel all the laughter bouncing off her skin, and for once, she felt vulnerable. No veneer of sarcasm, of boyish demeanor, or of pure loathing.

"If he's actually telling the truth, you shouldn't be laughing," she said quietly. The laughter died down. They looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"It's just a joke, Felix, don't need to get worked up about it," Blaise said, looking at the floor. At that moment, all the emotions she'd been keeping pent up in her—anger, hatred, passion, love—were released in one movement. She choked Blaise with both her hands, her teeth clenching as air refused to come to Blaise, her anger getting the better of her.

Someone pulled her arms away from Blaise's throat, and he gasped for air. Cameron took Blaise to the infirmary, and whoever it was who was restraining her was in huge trouble.

"LET GO OF ME MALFOY!" she screamed, her anger rising to a dangerously high level. "You nearly killed him, De Ford. I refuse to let you kill my best friend. And if restraining you is what it takes, then so be it!" he snarled, the grip on her arms tightening. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!" she bellowed, trying to tear her hands away from him. "This is not my fault. Now, I'd rather fight with you in the common room, since I do not want to get expelled because of you," he spat, already dragging her to the dungeons. She suggested that they go to class first, and he consented. When class finally ended, he continued to drag her down to the dungeons.

Once they had arrived, he let go of her arms and forced her to sit on the couch she woke up in. "Alright, what's with you? You acted pretty normal until I told you that I liked the fact that you're a beautifully spiteful girl. Are you going to slash your wrists again?"

She glared at him. "I would, but the middle statement in your monologue stunned me a bit." He sat down beside her, and she edged away significantly.

"You're stunned that I think you're actually pretty?" he asked, raising a fair brow. "Have you no self-pride in what you see in the mirror?"

She glared at him. "I know _you_ do, you textbook narcissist. But I'm afraid I don't like what I see in the mirror. I see my mother, and my mother is a very overprotective and annoying woman who believes that I should find a proper husband who will not just rape me and a steady job before I turn thirty."

He looked at her with a serious face for a few seconds, and then laughed. "I see why you don't like your mother. But you should remember that the only reason why she does that is that she loves you."

"Why, I forgot a galleon. I didn't expect a round of 'Wise Words from Draco Malfoy' after I released my anger on Blaise," she cocked an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Nah, those aren't wise words at all. But why in Salazar's name did you strangle Blaise in the first place, when I was the one who called you pretty?"

She blinked twice. _Er, why did I do that anyway?_ "'Salazar's name'. I like that. I read a story about this girl named Julie Salazar once," (1) she trailed off, not finding a proper answer to his question. "Bollocks that. I need an answer, Felix De Ford, and I want it _now,_" he commanded, leaning a little bit closer.

"Fine, fine. I'll gladly give you an answer if you stop invading my highly personal space," she said snidely. He edged away obediently. "Now, the answer you promised me?"

_I hate honesty. Damn you, honesty! And you too, teenage hormones! _(2)

"Because… because…. I can't stand hurting a friend," she lied. _Christ, I hope he can't sense lying or something like that. _"You're lying," Draco said._ Mother fuck. I haven't this bad a liar since I was two! _"And so? What do you care if I'm lying?" she snapped, uttering a long chain of profanities in her head.

"I know that you're swearing right there inside that pretty little head of yours, and I'd like you to just spit it out before I have to beat the answer out of you," he snarled. "You want the actual, un-sugar coated, real truth?" she asked innocently. "Yes, yes. Just tell me already!"

"I couldn't almost kill you because… erm, because," she couldn't manage to form the words. He caught the words in her throat and smirked. "You couldn't strangle me because you like me," he edged closer, a stray lock of blond hair falling across his grey eyes. _Alright, that's cute. _

"Maybe I do," she said in a small voice, transferring her gaze from Malfoy's eyes to the floor. "Ah, why don't you believe yourself?" he asked, tipping her chin up so she could meet his eyes. "And no, don't answer a simple question with a death glare."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Because it disturbs me to think that you're actually telling the truth and I _actually _like you more than I should, and it's terribly embarrassing—not to mention _demoralizing—_to know that I have a crush on my best friend and I don't like the idea of actually being heard of as a—"

Malfoy cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. He lowered the finger, but before she could open her mouth to blast out indecencies and insults, where his index finger was once was his lips, pressed a little too nicely to her own.

Her eyes closed, her cheeks pink, they continued, well, up until she had to breathe. She gulped, blinked, and her jaw dropped. He smirked.

"Cute. See you tomorrow, Felix."

_Mother fuck! I hate you, Draco Malfoy, you dastardly tease!_

He might've noticed her staring at him, because he had something else to say before going to bed.

"I like you too, Felix De Ford."

He winked, and then at that moment, the Felix De Ford of ice melted into a lowly puddle.

_Look what you do to me, Draco. Look. _

**

* * *

(1) It's a story here, in fact, it's in my favorites list. Look for 'Neoteric' by White Replica. If you know about H.I.V.E., that is.**

**(2) I feel the same way, Felix. You're not alone in that.**

**Yup. That's the revelation. **

**R&R!**


	9. Alstroemeria Lovers

**Yup. They actually know that they like each other. *win!***

**Aryt, time for some cuteness!**

**I hope. **

**I'm not saying this in the further chapters anymore. **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND DO NOT MAKE CLAIM TO HARRY POTTER. **

**There, I said it.**

**To the chapter and beyond! :D**

* * *

Weeks passed since that fateful day when Felix had half-killed Blaise and revealed her affection for Draco Malfoy, and those weeks passed with occasional excitement. Blaise had gotten Sophia Selene "Sophie" Seymour's attention, and she got his, so they now had the occasional Blaise-Sophie moments where the pair would be staring at one another.

Sometimes, the boys (Blaise, Draco, & Cameron) would come up with some prank to play on some unsuspecting Hufflepuff first years, and the prank would go smoothly; with Sophie, Felix, and Ivy laughing boisterously in the end.

Yeah sure, Felix and Draco would have their moments; sometimes she'd find a single white rose at her table in class, and she'd know immediately that Draco wanted to meet with her; _And no, they wouldn't shag every time a white rose appeared; _and of course, the notes. They passed notes in History class, and they never got caught. They took Muggle Studies, for some reason, and today was no different. They didn't completely listen, but they managed to pass it.

Did I mention that only Ivy knew about the two of them?

"We will be playing a muggle game today, students," began Professor Covington, a middle-aged woman with a raspy voice and bifocals. Felix rested her chin on her palm, bored already by the beginning of the speech. Covington continued droning on about some sport they called "Basketball".

If her hair was any longer, she'd be twirling it just for the sake of doing something other than listen. She followed Professor Covington with her eyes, just to seem like she was actually interested.

They were having class with the Ravenclaws today, and from her seat she could see Luna and Madi, taking notes dutifully like a true Ravenclaw nerd.

One of the muggle-loving people wearing blue raised his hand. "Professor Covington, if we're going to play basketball, we'll have to identify ourselves somehow. And since you said it wouldn't be according to house, how will we possibly know who our opponents are?"

The other nerds buzzed with thought, already discussing the matter. Madi raised a tanned hand. "Yes, Miss Hart?" Covington scrutinized the petite girl over the top of her glasses, making her look a little like Professor McGonagall.

"We'll use the same methods applied to football, Professor; shirts or skins," said Madi smartly, her nerd-mates grinning and clapping.

Felix scowled at the mention of shirts or skins. She certainly did not want to show the world her bra was black that morning. Draco sat beside her, smirking.

"What? You don't like stripping off?" he whispered, and she could swear she could hear his smirk. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind," she replied, still in the whisper. He shrugged.

"Ah yes, thank you, Miss Hart. Madison, am I right? 10 points to Ravenclaw," Covington clapped her hands together. "We shall play this game here, students. And I suggest dividing into two sides. Allow me," she waved her wand and the seats disappeared, leaving a board for scores, and a ring with a net. Covington got an orange ball, and held it to her side as she placed a whistle around her neck.

Draco was on the opposing team with the rest of the Slytherin males and Felix was on the other, startled by the fact that she was the tallest among them all.

"Before we start, I applaud you girls for having the sense to know that shirts or skins would not be good for you. Alright, back to the game. Skins, shirts and robes off, while shirts, take the robes off."

Felix shrugged out of her robe, and placed it near the window. The boys unbuttoned their shirts, and set them aside along with their robes. Crabbe and Goyle were disgusting, Blaise acceptable, and Draco…

_He was worthy to be the statue of David just then._

He caught her staring and winked. She blinked, sneered, and mouthed out, "I'm so going to win."

"Not a chance," he mouthed back. She put her game face on, and Professor Covington blew her whistle shortly. "Students, I need six players on each side. And I need the tallest among each team to er, spike the ball."

Felix was pushed forth by the shirts side, and came face to face with Draco. He sneered, as if thinking he would win.

Covington raised the ball above her head, and blew her whistle. Draco was taller than her still, and successfully spiked the ball to her side. Her teammates ran around, passing the ball, putting it through the ring, and running around, stealing the ball from the shirtless players.

She ran around as well, and when she was passed the ball, she passed it to someone else. She put it through five times, and at one point, she was at a certain line, where someone said was worth three points if she "made a shot" there.

"C'MON, FELIX!" Ivy bellowed, her voice becoming croaky. She made quick aim at the ring.

_Please, please, let me have the shot._

She released the ball, and once she saw that it had passed, the person who was guarding her tackled her, landing entirely on top of her.

Only then did she notice that her guard was Draco Malfoy.

"Get the fuck off me!" she put an arm out to distance them. "What if I don't want to?" he sneered. She wriggled out, and only to realize the game was over.

Shirts had won, and everyone seemed to think it was because of Felix.

Of course, the Slytherin in her took over, thanking everyone graciously while smirking. She slipped on her robes while she was flooded by her Slytherin housemates' congratulations. Luna and Madi did the same, giving her a friendly hug.

Someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump half out of her skirt. She turned, breathed a sigh of relief, and smacked the blond hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where her hand made contact with his arm. "For sneaking up on me and making me jump half out of my skirt, that's why," she snapped, adjusting her robe. "Well, if that's what it takes," he whispered suggestively in her ear. She scowled. "You are a sex-crazed maniac who does not enjoy any activity that resembles chastity."

He stepped back in mock shock. "Why Felicia, that's a terrible thing to suggest." Her eyes narrowed. "Does it hurt your dark soul to hear the real, un-sugar coated truth of your identity?"

"My soul is not that dark, thank you very much, I just enjoy hearing the letters S-E-X spill out of your socially cultured little mouth," he sneered, following her out the door. "That's lovely, Draco, just lovely, little starlet," she teased, bringing up the old insult she used in past years.

He scowled. "Mother named me for a dragon, Felicia, and you?" She flinched. "She named me for the state of happiness. Felicity. She just didn't like Felicity for me." He dropped the scowl. "So little dragon, then?" she added with a smirk.

_More scowling. Point one, Felix De Ford!_

"Hilarious. What comic gold can you come up with now, Felix? A joke, perhaps? A trick? Or better yet, a practical joke that involves Harry Potter and a firecracker?"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Erm, no, I don't come up with comic gold very often. That wasn't even funny, dragon trainer—fine, if you really want, dragon _slayer._"

He smirked. "There, that's my girl." She scowled, pulled him into a corner in the hallway, and made sure no one was looking. "I told you, keep it down. I do not want my very rough exterior to crumble at your manicured hands!" He lifted her hand up to his eyes and said, "Actually your manicured hands."

She put her hand down sharply. "I swear, I don't see what you see in me," she said while they exited the corner on the way to Potions.

They arrived in the dungeons, him taking a seat beside her. Snape appeared, billowing robes, greasy hair and all. "Today you will be making…" Felix didn't bother listening.

_Ivy, you're so dead for even grooming my fingernails. _

Draco nudged her, which made her glare at him for breaking her reverie of her hate-list. "What? What do you want?" He passed her the notes about something called a Truth-Action potion; in the same right-slanted script she so loved seeing on a note.

"Get the ingredients, _slayer,_ chop chop," she said, passing the parchment back to him. He twitched, but nonetheless went to gather the ingredients. She reread the instructions in her book, making a few recopied notes from what Draco had passed her. He came back with some things, and she divided them clearly in two.

"Cut, stir it counterclockwise, and then keep stirring until it turns cornflower blue," she sliced the Wormwood, diced it, then dropped it into the cauldron. "Like so."

He scowled, doing the same, only faster and with the accuracy of a surgeon. "As you can see, Felicia, I know perfectly well how to dice Wormwood and throw it into a cauldron."

"I can see that perfectly, Draco. You know what I'd love to see?" she asked mock-brightly, throwing some Amistad Powder in. "Me completely naked and all yours for the taking?" he replied sarcastically, throwing some Belladonna into the cauldron. "Not really. Actually you not talking and actually brewing this potion," she stirred the liquid counterclockwise, and kept stirring until her hand got tired.

"Alright, your turn to stir," she gave the wooden spoon to him, and he peered over the cauldron's edge, like he was waiting for something to pop out.

"Boo!" she said, and as she expected, he jumped a little. "Now you do that. What did I ever do to you, Felix?" he asked, still stirring, but looking at her. "Three things: one is calling me Felicia, two is showing off your Wormwood-cutting skills, and three is for not looking at the cauldron! It's cornflower blue already!"

His head snapped back to the cauldron, hastily pulling the spoon out of the potion and getting a vial and bottling it up. "They kind of look like your eyes."

She rolled the said eyes and pushed him to the front desk. "Submit that. Before it gets all cold and jelly-ish."

He grunted, not liking being ordered around by her. He didn't move.

_Umm, okay, what do I do now? Quick! Pout or something and use your feminine wiles to manipulate him! _

_Brain, which porno show did you get that from?_

She blinked, stuck out her bottom lip, and feigned innocence in her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're trying the whole wilting-flower trick? I don't crumble to that. I'm surprised you even tried. You of all people know that the only trick I truly succumb to is—"

"I'd rather not know your seduction tactics, Draco. What I do want is for you to just get your silver-wanded arse to the teacher's desk with a vial of that potion."

"All you had to do was ask, Felicia dear."

She rolled her eyes at the 'dear' part. He submitted the vial, reported that they'd both gotten an O for that, and that it was cute when she said "silver-wanded arse".

_I want to slash my wrists so bad right now._

She gathered her things up, hastily throwing everything in her book bag just to clear out. Once she'd finally gotten everything she owned into her bag, she left the dungeon for Care of Magical Creatures class.

_Why am I taking this class in the first place?_

She was beside Crabbe, who winked at her in such a way that she wanted to throw up.

_Oh right, they don't know either. Silly me, of course the goons aren't supposed to know!_

"Taken, Crabbe, and not interested," she said coolly. The goon frowned and tried to listen to the lesson. Happy that she had her own triumph, she smirked.

"Today yer gonna take car' of…"

_Honestly. I don't understand your accent at all. Talk normally, please! For the sake of the children!_

"Telkettle Hellhounds."

_Thank you! Wait, what? Did you say Hellhounds? Aren't they does evil things that kill you when you're bound to hell or something?_

"Telkettle Hellhounds," he pulled out an ebony-colored puppy with bright orange eyes from a crate. Several girls said "Aww!" while Felix scoffed. _That's a Hellhound? You've got to be joking._

"Now this ain't fully grown yet. It's a puppy, but ye have t' watch ou' for t' movemen's."

_Seriously. Your accent is bothering me. I barely caught the last part._

She frowned as some airheaded Gryffindors (Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown) picked some puppies up and started cuddling them.

"Ouch! Professor, it bit me!" Lavender whined. _I swear, you're worse than him. The whiny voice is SO Pansy._

"It did? Patil, take her t' th' infirmary. Hellhound bites ain't serious, unless ye've got somethin' t' send ye t' hell."

Felix sneered. _I should get Pansy a Hellhound. She'll love it._

Someone slung his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "I swear, if that's Crabbe or Goyle, I'm going to curse both your dicks off."

"Relax, hothead, it's just me," whispered Draco silkily in her ear. She rolled her eyes. "Is there something a matter, for I am graced with your presence?" she replied sarcastically. "Actually, yes. Check your robe pocket after class. There's a cream-colored envelope there with your name on it. Read it first, before actually reacting," he said, tucking a strand of hair away from her eyes. "If it's a condom in there, you're getting it back," she snapped, putting the hair back in her eyes. "But of course," he winked.

After class, she checked her pocket, and found a cream-colored envelope, just like he said, with her name on it. Strangely enough, it was her first and last name, accompanied with a "miss" and in graceful calligraphy.

She read the cream-colored card inside, not really believing her eyes.

_Dear Miss De Ford, _

_As per request, you are invited to spend Christmas with the Malfoys as an official guest of Master Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoys. You are expected to arrive at the Manor on December 21 and to leave on December 26. We hope you accept our invitation. Thank you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Narcissa B. Malfoy _

"Nice. At least I won't see Mother and her annual 'dress dilemma' this year," Felix smiled. Draco popped up beside her. "So? Are you going?" She reread the note written by Narcissa Malfoy, apparently Draco's mother. "Why not? I mean, what do you expect me to do for Christmas while my mother goes husband-hunting?" she replied, tucking the card back into the envelope. "Great. See you on the twenty-first, then."

--The Train for Winter Break--

Felix watched the landscape, all enrobed in the cold white matter that they called snow, pass the train by as she tried to ignore the fact that Sophie, Elle (formerly Amelielle), Renee, and Ivy were babbling on about their romantic lives.

The air was filled with the words "love" "great" "kisser" "sweet" and "perfect". This was the air that suffocated her. She and Draco were still a secret (save for Ivy) and she couldn't speak about both of them because she would risk divulging the great secret that was them. The only thing stopping her from going to Draco's compartment and having a searing snog was the kiss he gave her before they left.

When they finally reached Platform 9 ¾, the love talk ceased, and the Christmas gift talk began. Felix, clad in her black skinny jeans, Jack Purcell muggle sneakers, and black t-shirt beneath a black coat, felt that she needed to look a bit nicer, since she was informed that her father was the one going to fetch her.

_Wait a second, what am I getting Draco? Crisis situation! Mother! I need your expertise in this! HELP ME!!!_

She alighted the train, looking around for the overly tall brunette man in expensive Italian robes. She found him, still as tall as he was, actually happy to see her.

"Felicia," he leant down to kiss both her cheeks. This treatment was unusual, since all he wanted was an heir, not an heiress. "_Bonjour_, Papa," she replied coolly. He went back to his towering over her and smiled. "You've grown, Felicia. Shall we go?" her father offered his hand, something she could actually reach. "_Oui_, Papa," she replied, still very measured and respectful toward the tall De Ford patriarch.

They were about to leave when a pale man with long platinum blond hair called her father. Her father smiled kindly at the man, who was accompanied by a younger man, with the same blond hair but shorter in length.

"Xavier, thank you for the invitation," began the man. "We simply cannot wait. We wish you a good trip. Ah, may I present my son, Draco?"

_Oh! Draco's dad! Umm, what was his name again?_

"A pleasure to meet you, Draco," her father replied in his smooth baritone voice. "Lucius, this is my daughter Felicia."

_There! Lucius! No wonder they named him Draco. _

"Lovely. She looks so much like Fern," Lucius said curtly. "Well, we must really be on our way now, Lucius. It was nice seeing you again," her father closed the exchange before any rebuttal could be made. "Same to you, Xavier."

The Malfoys turned to leave and her father took her through the barrier. "Father, if I may, to what have you invited the Malfoy family?" she asked politely as they drove away in the limousine. "Your mother and I are going with Ferdinand to Greece. We'll be spending our Christmas there, and we'll be back on New Year's Eve. But before we leave, we're throwing a going-away party, as requested by your mother, on Friday, and then we'll leave. We won't leave you alone, don't worry. Your cousin, Fabiana, will be with you. And if you have a previous engagement, Fabiana will watch the estate for you."

She pulled the invitation from Narcissa Malfoy and handed it to her father. "You see, Father, Draco and I are great friends, and he wishes me to spend Christmas at the Malfoy Manor. Do I have your permission, Father?"

Xavier scanned the note. "If you wish it, Felicia. The Malfoys are friends of ours, and I do not see any reason why you should turn down such an invitation."

She wanted to hug her father, but such forward expression of affection wasn't something her father liked, from what Xeno told her.

"Felicia, you are my only daughter. I don't see why you call me 'Father' like Ferdinand, and you rarely express any of your complaints and emotions to me. I am your father. I enjoy hearing your emotions, and the endearments most fathers receive from their daughters."

"I-I'm sorry, Father. I just thought I would anger you by calling you such uncivilized names."

"You will if you say these things in public. In private, feel welcome to call me 'Daddy'."

Xavier smiled warmly. It lit up the limousine, and you could see from where Xeno got his dazzling grin. "Thank you, Daddy."

They arrived in Wiltshire, and the driver delivered both De Fords to the doorstep. Her father exited first, holding the door for his daughter. "_Merci_, Papa." He smiled warmly again as he put his key in the lock.

"Fern, love, we're home!" his voice echoed around the mansion (maybe the whole estate) and sure enough, Fern appeared in her silk dress. "Xavier," she kissed her husband swiftly on the lips. He said something about being in the study, and she nodded. "_Bonjour, ma petite. _Felicia, have you grown again? Taller and taller you become, the less options for boyfriends you'll have!" Her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to see you too, Mother," she murmured weakly.

"I don't see why you keep wearing black, Felicia, it makes you look like some sort of mortician," her mother took her coat and hung it on the rack, scrutinizing the all-black ensemble. "I happen to like the color black, Mother, and I intend to dress in whatever color I please," she replied a little too frigidly. "As you wish, Felicia," her mother got herself a cup of tea from the house-elf.

"Mother, what day is it today?" she asked, still curious about that going-away party. "Thursday, _chéri_," her mother took a sip. "So the going away party is tomorrow, _Maman_?" Her mother nodded.

She padded her way up the winding staircase to the third floor, where her room was. They had a parlor and a library on each floor, so they would not have to go up and down the staircase for a certain room. The third floor was usually where Felicia entertained, in the parlor, where her father kept all the scotch, whiskey, and vodka, away from her mother's eyes.

The whole house was based on black, white, and silver. They had white walls and flooring, black carpets and furniture, and silver ornaments. They had a grand silver chandelier hanging in the ballroom on the ground floor, a silver chandelier in her parent's room, and a silver chandelier in her room, thankfully.

She entered her room, and it seemed like her mother redecorated: her bed now had a white canopy, the dreadful embroidered walls were painted black and white (in some sort of Victorian pattern), her dresser was neater and shinier, the writing desk scratch-free and polished, the wardrobe seemingly shinier, her silver chandelier emitting a softer glow. Her window now had lace curtains on them, and her bedside table now had the family portrait in smaller scale in a frame.

Her trunk was in a corner near the bathroom, neglected in the face of all the neoteric beauty. She walked over to it (the room was vast) and examined the initials on the side. FDF. Sadly enough, FDF could mean Fern De Ford, or Felicia De Ford. She popped the trunk, her things carefully pushed into the wooden thing. She organized the books and quills and other school-related things and pushed them to one side, reserving the space for other important things, like her dress at the costume masquerade and everything she used to accompany it.

Felix opened her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. She decided on a plain black t-shirt and black Bermuda shorts. Her slippers were in the corner beside her trunk, so she slipped those on. Decked in her black house clothes, she plopped down on her bed and drifted off in exhaustion.

Fern entered her daughter's room, and upon seeing her asleep, she closed the door. Felicia needed the sleep, and it was her only luxury after a trip.

"Sleep well, my little cloud."

**

* * *

Yes, her mother calls her a little cloud. **

**R&R **_**sil vous plait.**_


	10. Tuberoses In My Backyard

**Ah, going away parties. **

**I hear they're real fun. **

**I don't know if this is real great, but you be the judge of that. **

* * *

"_Felicia! There's a tryout for keeper today!" Ivy beamed, tugging Felicia from the common room. The two twelve- year-olds sprinted down the hall, speedily making their way to the quidditch pitch. "You have your broom?" asked Ivy looking at her friend. "Yeah, I do. I stole Nandi's Nimbus 2001. You don't think he'll miss it, right, Ivy?" Felicia winked. "Leesha! He's on the team!" Ivy laughed. "All the more reason why he won't miss it!" she grinned. The two girls laughed. _

_Their laughter was heard by Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team; and Ferdinand, Felicia's elder brother. The seventeen-year-old was tall, handsome, slick, and a heartbreaker by nature. "What's that terrifying sound I hear? Oh wait, that's my little sister," Ferdinand sneered. He bared his aligned, pearly-white teeth. "Hello, brother," Felicia twitched. "She's trying out for keeper? I don't want to scream out 'De Ford' and two of you turn around!" Flint laughed, showing his yellowed, decaying teeth. Felicia frowned in disgust. "And you stole my broom? Not to worry, Father got me another. Just sent it over today," Ferdinand bragged. "So you won't miss it? Great then," Felicia smirked. She threw the broom to the ground and stepped on it, breaking the broom cleanly in two. _

"_What a waste of a perfectly good broom," said the seeker, Malfoy. "How would you know anything about wasting things? Oh yeah, your life is one too," retorted the younger De Ford. "I like her, Flint. Stubborn, annoying, and unyielding. The perfect keeper," Malfoy smirked. "I guess so, Malfoy. You're on the team, Mini-De Ford," Flint concluded. The newly-instated keeper turned to the seeker. "So I'm on the team? Just like that?" She asked, snapping her fingers. "Exactly, just like that," Malfoy echoed, snapping his gloved fingers. "If I was a Gryffindor, I'd say I owe you one. But what house am I in? Ah yes, Slytherin. What's in it for you, Malfoy?" she asked, sensing the favor exchange taking place. _

"_Isn't my little sister just a Slytherin?" Ferdinand whispered to Callista Schoonrad, Cameron (Felicia's friend) Schoonrad's elder sister and one of the other chasers. "She's a lot like you, Ferdinand. I'm afraid I can't say the same of Cameron, though," Callista nodded. _

"_Perhaps the house cup," Malfoy replied smartly. "How can you be in it for the cup if I'm in it for the cup too?" Felicia raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite know, De Ford, stop asking me questions!" Malfoy snapped, irritated by the new keeper's behavior. "De Ford can mean Xavier, my father; or Fern, my mother; or Ferdinand, my brother; or any of my paternal cousins. If you order me to do something, the whole De Ford clan is being ordered to do something," Felicia answered matter-of-factly. _

Felix smirked. "Felix," someone said very calmly. She continued to doze off. "Felix," the voice said again, a little louder this time. She mumbled something about later. The voice rested.

"FELICIA XAVIERRE VAUGHN DE FORD! WAKE UP!"

She jumped out of bed, looking around frantically for the owner of the voice. Fern De Ford stood in the middle of the black-and-white room, in a dark blue bathrobe, becoming the easiest focal point of the room.

Her chocolate brown tresses were swept up in a chic bun, and her clear blue eyes were rimmed in metallic purple eyeliner. She had her hands on her hips, the most inelegant scowl upon her face. Her lips were glossed in pink, her robe feathering over the floor.

"Oh. Hi mum," Felix murmured weakly to her mother's majestic (but still not quite ready) form. "Don't you 'hi mum' me. Do you know what time it is?" her mother snapped. "Er, no mum. I was kind of asleep. But would you give me the pleasure of asking you?" she asked politely. "It's 4 in the afternoon. Bloody four in the afternoon! Your cousin Fabiana is coming at four thirty! Do you know how near that is from now?! Very, very, _very _near Felicia! You should have eaten both breakfast and lunch, and gotten ready for her arrival and the beginning of the party! The party is beginning at five! You have to get ready after welcoming your cousin. I believe she has your dress, so you be nice to her!" Her mother gave her an entire scolding in the span of one or two minutes. "Yes, mother," Felix replied softly.

"Well don't just stand there looking at me, get ready! Get some tea! Wear a sundress! I don't know, just don't wear black!" her mother shrieked. "Yes mother. Can I dress now please?" Felix asked innocently. Her mother exited the room with a nod and a scoff.

She opened the black wardrobe.

_I can see why you painted it black, Mother. Almost everything in here is black. _

Thankfully, one corner was devoted to color. There were whites, blues, reds, and purples, to name a few. She picked out a plain white shift dress and black gladiator sandals.

She stripped, showered, dried, and dressed. She parted her brown locks with a comb, running her fingers through them.

Felix went out of her bedroom, carrying her wand. One of the maids passed her muttering something about "Mistress Fern won't be happy."

"Carmen? Carmen, right?" she asked the maid. "Yes, Mistress De Ford?" the maid asked fearfully. "Can I have a cup of tea? I'm starving, but it seems a bit late for breakfast," she tried to smile. "Yes Mistress. I'll get right on it. Where should I serve you your tea?" asked the maid, smiling now. "The sitting room on the ground floor, if you will. I want to see what's going on before meeting Fabiana," the maid nodded and Felix went down the staircase. The staircase was grand, black, wooden, and shiny, like everything wooden in the mansion.

She arrived in the sitting room with the high ceiling, and sat down on a black couch. Felix glanced up at the family portrait. It was still, like muggle ones, painted, also like muggle ones, but far more detailed. She was fifteen when the portrait was painted, so her hair was still long. Her hair in the portrait was swept up, and she was wearing a black dress. Her brother stood at her back, his hand on her shoulder. Her mother was holding her hand, and her father's. Her mother had the glint of a smile in her eyes, and her father's expression could only be translated as to one of power. Her brother was smirking, one of domineering. Her own was a very powerful expression, like she was without a doubt the best of everything.

"Mistress?" Carmen the maid appeared with a silver tray bearing a single cup of tea. "Ah! Yes. Of course, the tea. Set it down here," she gestured to the black table beside her. The maid did was she was told and looked to her young mistress. "Anything else, Mistress De Ford?" Carmen clutched her silver tray to her chest. "No, that will be all, Carmen," Felicia sipped her tea as the maid scurried off to the kitchens, where the maids were told to stay when not called for.

Unlike the parlors and libraries, there was only one kitchen. This singular kitchen was large, and all sorts of food were prepared there: from a simple slice of toast to crème brulee. It was black and white, like the rest of the mansion, but the food brought all the color in. Not to mention the delicious aromas wafting out of the kitchen livened it up tenfold. The maids could sit around the breakfast island and relax; something they weren't allowed to do anywhere else in the house. Come to think of it, the guidelines Fern exercised on the help were stricter than the ones she implied on Felix and her brother.

Case in point: Maids aren't allowed in any of the rooms unless ordered to clean, nothing else; maids are not allowed to visit the stables or fraternize with the stable boys. Any indication of fraternization results in immediate removal from the De Ford estate; maids are not allowed to taste any food to be served to the De Ford clan or any of its associates, etc.

Fern Vaughn De Ford was half-French, so she had the best cuisine in the world in her maidenhood. After all, Fern's mother, Cantrelle Charpentier Vaughn learned to cook from the best culinary school in France (DuPont Culinary Academy of Southern France) before marrying Ferdinand Vaughn, an English wine connoisseur and pureblood wizard. Hence, when Fern became mistress of a vast estate and large kitchen, she requested the best chef in her mother's cooking school to become their chief of cuisine. Enter Armand DuPont, headmaster of DuPont Culinary Academy.

Don't get me wrong; Armand wasn't some ancient geezer from "Old Paris". He was around thirty, with a head full of rich blond hair and a million culinary credentials. Armand was the son of the original DuPont, and he had proved his worth as a sous chef in an upscale Parisian restaurant. He readily agreed when Fern said she was Cantrelle Charpentier's only daughter, his reason being that Cantrelle supported his talents.

Felix set down her empty cup on the saucer, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She heard the doorbell, stood up, and watched her mother descend the stairs.

Her jaw dropped.

Fern was clad in a Greek one shouldered sky blue chiffon masterpiece and gold sandals, her hair braided with gold ribbon.

Her mother caught her staring as she made her majestic way to the door.

"Felicia, close your mouth. It's unattractive."

Felix did was she was told and followed her mother to the end of the hall, where the front door was. Fern opened the acacia passageway with a small flick of her wand.

"Fabiana. You came," her mother ushered the tall brunette girl in with a hug. "I couldn't refuse the offer, Aunt Fern. You know how Daddy is about family," Fabiana replied coolly. "Of course. I'm sorry I can't welcome you properly, but I have to make sure everything is perfect for the party," Fern apologized to the brunette and waved goodbye, disappearing down the hall.

Fabiana Vaughn was tall, taller than Felix, and had long dark brown tresses in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were hazel, unlike Felix's, but they held the same mischievous look. Fabiana was the same age as Ferdinand, 21.

"Leesha!" She hugged her cousin excitedly. "OMG, what happened to you?" Felix rolled her eyes when Fabiana let go. "Nice to see you too, Yana." Fabiana smiled endearingly. "Just kidding, Leesha. So, how've you been?" Felix flicked her wand toward the stairs and Fabiana's luggage levitated to the guestroom on the second floor.

"I've been well," said Felix as they ascended the stairs to the guestroom. "Well as in good or 'my heart's broken in two and I'm managing' well?" Fabiana asked, unzipping her suitcase. "Good. We don't have much time, so I suggest you prepare. Mum said you have my dress?" replied Felix as she peeped inside the suitcase.

Fabiana Vaughn was a fashion designer; she studied at Beauxbatons and then had an internship for the muggle designer Tom Ford; but now she had her own label and she was very famous in France, from what Felix heard.

Fabiana took out a white dryclean bag from her suitcase, unzipping it slowly to reveal the shiny silk black dress. "So, what do you think?"

Felix was stunned. It had ¾ sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, the top corseted and the bottom fanning out until 2 inches above her knee. "It's…gorgeous."

"I knew you'd love it. This hasn't been released yet, so you're the first one to wear it. I named the collection after you, in fact," the designer said it in a sort of dreamy voice. Fabiana passed the dress to Felix. "Wear those two-inch pumps I sent you from Paris. No funny business," Fabiana said in a business-like tone.

"Yeah. I'll see you at the stairs with your sisters?" asked Felix as she made a move to leave. "Mmhm," Fabiana let down her hair and started brushing it.

Felix apparated to her room, stripped off her clothes, and found the shoes already on the floor beside her bed. She quickly put on the dress, stepped into the heels, put her wand on the dresser, and frantically tried finding some sort of silver necklace.

All the while she put on her makeup (eyeliner, clear lipgloss, and powder) very carefully.

Felix found one, a silver heart-shaped locket with her parents' picture inside. She clasped it around her neck and took one final look at herself in the mirror.

The dress fit perfectly, accentuating her collarbone and not her lack of curves. She left her room, making her way to the stairs. Once she arrived, Fabiana was already there with her two other sisters.

Fabiana was the eldest at 21, wearing a white toga-style gown; Finola was the second youngest at 15, wearing a plain lilac shift dress; and lastly Faith was the youngest at 12, wearing a dark blue baby doll dress. The three sisters watched the people mingling downstairs in the hallway and sitting room.

They had a brother, Frederick, and he was Felix's age. She assumed that he was with her brother and the men in the main library on the ground floor.

"Leesha," Finola kissed both her cheeks. "You look great," Felix smiled charmingly. "Thanks. Yana picked it out for me," Finola smiled. "Faith," she gave the youngest a hug. "Leesha, you're so tall," said Faith, awestruck. She just smiled. They (Fabiana and Finola) held champagne glasses. Fabiana passed her one. She noticed something on Fabiana's left ring finger. "Fabiana, is that an engagement ring?" Felix asked, looking at the diamond. She nodded and blushed. "Who's the lucky guy?" Felix sipped her champagne.

"You see that other blond beside Lucius Malfoy?" Felix nodded. The man was around Fabiana's age, and his hair was different, so she guessed this was Draco's cousin. "That's Orion Malfoy. I'm engaged to him," Fabiana grinned. "Congratulations," she toasted her cousin. "And you? I expect someone likes you, with that face," Fabiana sipped some of her champagne.

Felix grinned cryptically. "Come on, Leesha! Tell us!" Finola said excitedly. "Please? For me?" asked Faith with her puppy dog eyes. "Alright, but pay attention, all three of you," Felix began. The three sisters looked at her expectantly.

"You see that platinum blond talking to Ferdinand?" Felix said, looking at Draco talk to her brother. They nodded, looking at Draco hungrily. "Yummy. I think he has arms underneath those long, expensive sleeves," Fabiana observed. "Arms that keep you nice and warm on a particularly chilly night," Faith said dreamily. "Look at that face. Mmm," Finola added. The three Vaughn sisters agreed on one thing: Draco Malfoy was gorgeous, without a doubt.

A very confident voice rang through the house.

"Lucius, this is my daughter, Felicia," Fern said while Felix descended the stairs very gracefully (she hoped). She held her hand out to Lucius, and he kissed it. Felix felt that spot run cold.

She exchanged pleasantries with Narcissa and Lucius for a while, and then Fern ushered everyone to the ballroom. Even the Vaughn sisters entered the ballroom, Fabiana on the arm of Orion Malfoy.

Draco remained.

"I thought the conversation would go on forever," she sighed. He edged closer. "You handled it quite well," he replied calmly. "It was all Felicia this, Felicia that. I have never before been so sick of my name," she said exasperatedly. "Fe-li-cia," he said silkily. "It does sound good on your mouth," she said, taking his hand.

They entered the ballroom, fingers entwined.

Well, up until she was dragged away by her mother.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Fern put her in front of a guy with red hair and green eyes. He seemed mildly attractive, and the fact that she was the same height with him didn't help his average-looking face. "This is Harvey Pendleton."

_Well hello, Harvey Pendleton, I find you unappealing. _

She extended her hand and he kissed it.

_Ha ha, you've kissed Lucius Malfoy. _

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Her mother mouthed a yes. She nodded stiffly. He seemed awkward while waltzing and he made boring conversation.

She spotted Draco drinking champagne and mouthed, "Help me," over Harvey's shoulder. Draco nodded and disappeared quickly.

"May I cut in?" asked a familiar voice to Harvey. "Sure," he replied tersely. The blond smirked as she took his hand he held her waist. "That boy can't dance," she mumbled, her head on his chest. "I think he found you intimidating," he pointed out smartly. She looked at him. "Do you?"

He shook his head.

When the waltz ended, they clapped for the orchestra, and discreetly exited the ballroom. They went into the gardens, him carrying champagne and two glasses.

They watched the stars twinkle above them.

"A toast," she said, filling the glasses up. "To snow," he joked. "To snow, to stars," she continued. "And to you," he concluded, kissing her fervently on her lips.

"No," she said once they broke apart. "To us," he kissed her once more.

Those were the last two words they ever said the whole evening.

**

* * *

R&R!**


	11. The Angels of Calla Lily

**Ah, I hope you understand what that last sentence meant. If you don't, I don't suggest going back to it. That's a waste of energy. **

**Ah, what where you here for again?**

**Right, the next chapter, of course.**

* * *

Felix awoke the next day to a quiet mansion, rumpled sheets, and a blond in her bed.

_Wait just a bloody second. Why is Draco Malfoy in my bed?_

She'd finally remembered what happened; the snow, the champagne, the stars, the _kiss._

_Oh bloody hell, I lost my virginity._

She shuffled to the bathroom, and searched around the medicine cabinet for hangover potion and more importantly, a magical pregnancy test.

As she finished drinking the potion and testing herself, Draco awoke. He pulled on his clothing, his head throbbing rhythmically.

She sighed, looking at the very negative test.

_Thank God. _

"You alright?" asked a male voice. She glanced at him. Felix was clad in an overlong t-shirt, covering most of her body. "Yeah," she replied weakly. He looked at her knowingly. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you actually concerned about my welfare or do you just want to get out of this extremely stuffy bedroom?"

He smirked. "The latter will do."

"Can you at least try and feign some decency?" she asked, irked. He raised both his arms up in mock surrender. She slammed the door behind him and dressed in a cream shift dress and some slippers.

Felix exited the room first, not waiting for Draco.

She heard laughter. Lots of it.

She went to the sitting room where Fabiana, Ivy, and a little girl were. The little girl seemed to be the one laughing, her face alight with a grin.

"Don't tell me that's Orion's love child," Felix began, sitting down on a chair. Fabiana giggled girlishly and shook her head. "This is my cousin. My mum's sister's daughter. This is little Johanna Scott," Fabiana ushered the little girl to Felix.

Johanna Scott had reddish-brown curls tied in pigtails, and wide, innocent pearls of black for eyes. Her skin was rosy, like she'd been doing something active. She looked like a cherub, in her white dress and white shoes. From Felix's estimation, Johanna was probably 3 years old.

"Hi! I'm Hanna," the little cherub grinned. "Well hello, Hanna. I must say you're looking very pretty in your dress," Felix commented with a slight smile. Johanna smiled further. "Thank you, miss. My mummy picked it out for me to wear. You have pretty eyes, miss. What's your name?" she asked, curtsying as she spoke. "I'm Felicia. But my friends call me Felix, Hanna," Felix replied sweetly. "My mummy says Felix is a boy name. But don't worry, Felix, I think it's a pretty name!" Johanna was beaming now, making a small glowing halo appear around her head.

"She's adorable, Yana," Felix said, addressing Fabiana and watching Johanna twirl around in her dress in the hallway. "She is. I want my daughter to be just like her," Fabiana replied. "I think Johanna isn't really a fitting moniker for this little beam of sunshine," Ivy added. "True. Maybe if you get a daughter, you could name her Polaris," Felix agreed. "I think Polaris is a beautiful name for a little girl. Not only is it the name of the North Star, it'll continue the Malfoy tradition of naming them after stars. And I can call her Aris," Fabiana said dreamily.

"Aris Malfoy does have a nice ring to it," Ivy grinned. "If Orion permits it, I'll name her Polaris Avalon. Yes, Polaris Avalon Vaughn Malfoy does sound so lovely," said Fabiana, still in the very dreamy tone. "Yes, it does," Felix replied, her gaze flitting over to Johanna.

Johanna stopped twirling and looked to the stairs.

Draco appeared in her peripheral vision, fully dressed and descending the staircase. Johanna rushed to him, becoming a blur of white.

"Fabby, Fabby, lookie! Look what I found!"

Johanna dragged Draco to the sitting room by the pant leg, the only thing she could reach. He looked irritated, but didn't do anything to the child.

"What is it, Hanna?" asked Fabiana with a sweet grin. "Mummy told me that you had angels here!" She jumped and tugged at Draco's pant leg. "I found one!"

Fabiana laughed. "No, Hanna. He's not the angel Auntie Martina talks about."

Felix raised an eyebrow. _What have you been telling her, Martina Adamson-Scott?_

"But he's just like the angels in my book, Fabby! Blond hair, pale skin, and really tall!" the child whimpered. Fabiana shook her head, still laughing. Ivy contained her laughter, and Felix's eyebrow was still raised about what the child talked about.

Draco bent down to the child, so that they were at eye level. "Hanna, right?" The little girl nodded and smiled. "Alright Hanna, you want to see an angel?" She nodded eagerly, waiting for the "angel" to tell her the secret. He pointed a pale finger at Felix and she let go of his pant leg.

"Felix, Felix! You never told me you were an angel!" the girl said excitedly. She glared at Draco for a moment, who was smirking.

"Hanna," Felix began gently. "You really think I'm an angel?" The girl nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down. "Well I'm—"

Before she could say not, Draco cut her off. "An angel, Hanna."

Hanna clapped and jumped and did all sorts of things happy little girls did. She muttered something about flowers, running off in the direction of the garden.

"I should go, Cameron reserved a portkey," Ivy said, standing up. "Oh? Where are you going?" asked Draco. "Berlin. Cam's parents invited me," she replied smartly. "I see," he said.

"You have to go, Rosalind? So fast?" asked Johanna, her eyes shining with sadness. "I'm sorry, Hanna. But I really must go," Ivy put a gentle hand on Johanna's cheek. Hanna pouted, but let Ivy leave the estate nonetheless.

Felix chased her friend out the door. "Rosalind? New nickname, Ivy?" Ivy smiled. "She's just a kid, Felix. She heard my name out loud, and she thought she'd call me Rosalind instead of Ivy. I think it's sweet. I've never thought that my middle name could sound so cute."

Felix tried to smile, but the simple gesture could not come to her lips. She felt…different….odd…mature.

_This is what you get for loosing your virginity._

"Tell Cameron I say hi. And uh, enjoy your trip," she managed to say. "Sure, I will," giving her friend a quick goodbye hug before disappearing on one spot on the grass. Felix went back into the mansion, watching Fabiana laugh as Johanna sang a silly song.

Draco was sitting on the black couch, staring at Johanna with mild amusement. She quirked an eyebrow, but lowered it eventually.

Felix sat down on her father's favorite armchair beside the fire and observed Draco. He seemed cool and composed, like nothing happened and the little girl in front of him was just plainly funny.

He caught her gaze and sneered. She scowled.

"Felix!" Her gaze shot to Hanna, who held a few calla lilies in her hand. _Mother, you never mentioned that you've been cultivating lilies. I thought you hated these things? Wasn't Father's ex-girlfriend named Calla? More importantly, it's winter, isn't it? Aren't these supposed to bloom in spring? _

"Yes, Hanna?" she asked kindly. "Did you see, did you see? Did you see what I did?" asked the little girl excitedly. "What did you do, Hanna? I'm sorry, I didn't see," Felix replied very carefully. Johanna took a crown of lilies from within her bouquet and put it on Felix's head with a hop.

Felix allowed herself a half-smile. Draco looked at Johanna and then Felix, and then back to Johanna. "I made you halo, like the angels in my books!"

"Thank you, Hanna," Felix got off her chair to hug the small child. She took herself from the embrace, kissing the child on the cheek. Draco stood up.

He walked over to beside the spot Johanna was on, kneeling so they were at eye level again. "Hanna, why don't you run off and play? It's a lovely day for making angels in the snow. Don't worry; I'll be the one to give your flowers to Felix."

"Okay. But mister, I don't even know your name, how can I make sure you'll give these?" asked the cherub. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand courteously. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Malfoy. My name's Johanna Scott," she replied proudly, shaking the extended hand. He kissed the back of her little hand gentlemanly and she giggled.

"Alright, Johanna Viola Scott. It's time to play in the snow," Fabiana said motherly, catching the true meaning of Draco's sentiment. Hanna pouted, but handed Draco the flowers and took Fabiana's hand.

Fabiana and Johanna disappeared into the garden, leaving Draco and Felix alone. He gazed at her intently, like he was capturing a mental image of her. She took off the crown of lilies Johanna made her, admiring the three-year-old's work.

He stepped closer to her and put the crown of lilies back on her head. "Don't take your halo off, angel, or you'll fall from heaven." She smiled a little bit in response. He placed the makeshift bouquet on a nearby table.

"Draco, do you think your parents will like me?" she asked conversationally. "I like you, and if I do, they do too," he replied. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Mother will be looking for me at this time."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you soon," she said, leading him to the door. "Yes, you will," he answered with a final heart-stopping goodbye kiss. He left, the atmosphere in the mansion turning dismal. Felix lost her breath for a while, her heart beating in her ears.

She closed the front door, hitting with the doorframe with a _thud._ The air around her seemed cold as ice, the previous blush from his kiss fading away from the cold.

"So Mister Malfoy left?" asked Johanna, giving her the flowers. "Yes, Hanna, he left," she said sadly. "He said he'd give these to you," Hanna pouted again. Felix's cold hand gently landed on Johanna's warm cheek.

"It's okay, Hanna. He'll be back."

**

* * *

If you like it, R&R!**


	12. Hyacinth Dramas

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can.**

**Trying.**

**Please forgive me if I update too late.**

**Right, where was I?**

**Oh yeah, the twelfth chapter.**

**Carry on. :)**

* * *

Felix, for the first time in her life, was panicking about the last thing she was expected to panic about.

_Fashion._

Yes, the girl who rode horses, donned sneakers most of the time, adored the magic of jeans, and overall hated wearing heels was panicking about _fashion._

Fabiana, her designer of a cousin, was already making comments about everything she initially had in her closet.

"My _gawd_, you have a lot of black in here," she gasped, looking at the numerous coal-colored garments. "Just pick something and get it over with, don't criticize my choices," Felix glared.

"Fine, cousie-poo. Why are you panicking, anyway?" asked Fabiana, mulling over the decision of blue black or raven black. "You bloody know, why the fuck are you even asking?" the equestrian replied hysterically.

"You're meeting Draco's parents, aren't you?" the Beauxbatons graduate suddenly seemed so interested on the diamond around her finger. Felix nodded dejectedly. Fabiana stopped looking at her engagement ring and put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. Fabiana and Felix were so close; almost sisters, really; and they had each other for comfort.

"Don't worry, Lucky. I've met Narcissa and Lucius at my engagement party. They're nice people. But I suggest you wear a dress, you don't meet with somebody's parents in skinny jeans and a t-shirt," said Fabiana, using Felix's childhood moniker.

After searching for a while in Felix's ebony-color palette closet, Fabiana grinned.

"_Frappez-les mort._" (1)

Felix arrived on the Malfoy's doorstep, pressing the doorbell very gently. In one hand she held her black leather stroller-bag luggage, in the other was a black men's bowler hat.

She was wearing a black coat over a black wrap dress, since it was snowing a bit and she was advised by Fabiana to wear it.

She had no choice but to trust the engaged fashion designer: if she didn't listen to Fabiana, she'd have to talk to Ivy, and Ivy, being in Germany, would take a while to answer her fashion queries.

And the bowler hat? A personal touch she added. One day, she'd been wandering around a men's shop with Frederick (Fabiana's younger brother) and found the hat. She really was into having a bit of boy's clothes mixed within her own, and the hat was just the edge she needed.

A woman with the same shade of blond hair as Draco opened the door with a stunning smile. "Hello, you must be Felicia. I believe we've met," Narcissa began in a gentle voice. Felicia smiled her own dazzling grin; she inwardly thanked her good genes. "Please, come in. You might get cold," Narcissa continued, ushering Felix in. Narcissa sent a house-elf to get Felix's coat.

She unsheathed herself of her coat, passing it to the house-elf. Felix's dress was about two inches below her knee, the fabric all soft and delicate, and a silken silver ribbon was tied at her waist, the not-exactly-neat-but-not-really-messy bow at the side. The neckline was low, but Fabiana had the sense to make her wear a slinky Lycra camisole underneath as to keep it classy. There was a heart-shaped silver locket at her neck, sparkling in the chandelier light of the receiving room. Fabiana, being the older and more fashion-wise, forced Felix into black patent-leather three-inch stiletto heels from Milan.

Felix's eyes were rimmed with black liquid eyeliner, her pink lips only in lip balm. She'd put enough so it looked like gloss. Felix was far too uneducated in the realm of lip care. She still clutched the hat and her bag.

"Draco and my husband are in the sitting room, if you follow me," Narcissa led the way, and Felix glanced around. The Malfoy Manor was more Elizabethan in terms of decoration, and there were no blacks or whites. She'd been too used to the idea of monochromatic Victorian interior design.

They arrived, after a painstaking (on Felix's part) ten minutes. Draco was seated on a couch beside an armchair where Lucius sat, both of their noses buried in something for reading; Lucius a newspaper and Draco a book.

"Lucius, Draco, I believe we have a guest in the room," Narcissa said authoritatively. Draco looked up first, canvassing Felix from head to toe very surreptitiously. He closed the book slowly and unfolded to full (tall) height. "Mother, I am completely aware that Felicia is in the room," he said coolly, setting the book down. "Of course, dear. I'm talking to your father," she spat.

Lucius closed the newspaper, glanced at Felicia, and said, "Oh. Felicia. Welcome to the manor."

_Yes, that was the longest welcome speech I've ever heard, Mister Malfoy sir. You don't need to make it so long._

"Draco, show the girl to her room and carry her luggage," Lucius added, reopening the paper as Narcissa sat on the arm of his chair. She followed the tall blond up the grand stairs, actually canvassing him for the first time as he took her bag.

_Damn, look at those shoulders! Just think, if you'd put your hands there? Holy crap! And if you go a bit lower, the arms! Those babies can send straight men so far in the closet they're almost in Narnia! Merlin! How come I've never noticed those things when he hugged me? Oh right, I've never really looked till now. Shit. Holy shit. Christ, his hair! Mother of Salazar, look! It's all shiny and sleek and blond and angelic and soft…_

"Are you checking me out?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Er, excuse me?" she prayed she'd gotten a really innocent look in her eyes. "You were smirking, staring at me, and not at all tripping in those things that Ivy makes you wear," he replied smartly, letting go of the stroller luggage and letting it stand on its own. "I've been given walking lessons… by Fabiana. My cousin, you know her, right? You should, she's getting married to your cousin, Orion. Orion, right?" she babbled nonsensically.

"Yes. I know her. But I know how you walk. I've watched you too many times," he smirked. _Mother Salazar, mother Salazar, have mercy on my deflowered soul! _"Well you shouldn't spend so much time looking at my legs and open the door," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and waved his wand to unlock the black door. The room had cream-colored wallpaper, the white furniture a bit weathered, and the bed with a thin white canopy. There was a writing desk in one corner, an ornate chair placed near it. Another door led to a bathroom with a claw foot bathtub.

"Dinner is served at seven o' clock sharp. Formal, no frills. Proper etiquette is expected, nothing funny. Usually dinner is five courses, but to get through each meal without gaining a pound per course, one takes tiny portions," Draco dictated in monotone. "I know how to get through a formal dinner, Draco. Don't you remember who my mother is?" she raised an eyebrow.

He did remember. Fern De Ford was raised to be marriageable, and part of her upbringing was proper etiquette and conversationally appropriate speech. After all, Felix's mother and his own were close; both delighted in luxury, accepting of their children, no matter what they did. In Draco's case, he spent a lot of nights with women he barely knew, and he didn't care less if he was taking away their innocence; for Felix, she preferred riding and quidditch to shopping and spending, and kept her hair as short and edgy as possible. He'd seen Mrs. Xavier De Ford when he was thirteen, and he immediately thought of her as pretty. Fern was built all tall and willowy, and her long brown tresses made her look like some sort of sea nymph.

"Just reminding you," he replied, lifting the suitcase unto the bedcover. "Alright. Will anyone else be coming here?" Felix asked as she unzipped her luggage. "CJ and Ivy are going to arrive in a bit," he sat down on a nearby chair. "I thought Cameron and Ivy were going to be in Germany for the whole winter break?" He shook his head. "They're taking a portkey straight from Berlin to here."

She nodded. "May I take your hat, m'lady?" he joked. Felix shook her head, putting the bowler upon her head. "I think that's them," he said, standing up. "Want to come?" She nodded again.

_Stop nodding, Felix. You look like a desperate puppy. Remember, you aren't official. Just… I don't know, something unofficial._

She followed him to the door, and waiting for two people to pop up. When he opened the door, Cameron appeared first, leading Ivy into the manor. The two boys talked for a while before Felix was half-tackled half-congratulated by Ivy.

"Holy shit, look at you!" Ivy was in shock, basically. Felix rolled her eyes. "Ivy, compose thyself," she said mockingly. "Hast thou seen thy German friend?"

"Yeah, Drake and Cam are in the library, I think," Ivy replied, laughing. "I hope you know where that is, 'cause I don't," Felix said truthfully. "Course I do. Cameron and Draco are practically blood brothers. I'm with Cam, and Drake showed Cam the whole house one summer and I come over sometimes with Cameron."

Felix followed Ivy to the library, and halfway there, she took off the heels.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, that is a cliffie up there. :3**

**(1) Knock 'em dead. :)**

**This is sort of a filler, because I'm out of ideas for this chapter. **

**Yeahp, the next one is where my ideas are. **

**Review if you wanna. **


	13. Larkspur Blues

**I left you hanging off the edge of a cliff…. Again. :))**

**Ah, I guess if you were frustrated by the cliffies, you wouldn't have read until the twelfth chapter. **

**I'm hoping you did read until the twelfth chapter, even if it was a mere filler chapter.**

**As you can see by that scroll thing on your right, this isn't a very long chapter. **

**I'm having a bit of writer's block, so this is all I can come up with for now. **

_**Je suis désolé très. = **_**I'm very sorry. **_**  
**_

* * *

Laughing, Felix and Ivy ran through a wide corridor of the Malfoy Manor. Why were they laughing, you ask? Why, they thought they looked silly. Technically—well, in truth—they did. Felix, in her nice dress and hat, barefoot—and Ivy, in her turquoise tunic, indigo-wash skinny jeans, also barefoot; giggling and smiling and acting like regular teenagers. They laughed at their own childishness—Ivy personally blamed Felix for making her take off her heels and carrying them like she did because Felix didn't want to get caught alone.

"So you're sure you know where the library is?" asked Felix, still with a smile in her voice. "Of course I do!" Ivy giggled, running a hand through her hair as they ran. Ivy's dirty blond curls rippled around her as the wind caught it, Felix's short hair immediately brushing away from her face. They ran quickly, mind you, and not to mention, Narcissa had opened the French doors at the end of the corridor and let some cold air in.

Giggling like a pair of little girls, they went all the way to the end of the hall. Finding an oak door marked 'LIBRARY' in bronze lettering; they put on their shoes and forced straight faces unto their happy ones.

Meanwhile, inside the said library, the two boys were drinking scotch, talking boy stuff, and acting like men of the 1950's: slick, natural heartbreakers, and yet completely debonair. Hearing the girlish giggling, Draco put a hand up. Cameron raised an eyebrow, when Draco mouthed, "The girls are outside."

Hearing the sound of silence, Draco smirked. A firm yet feminine knock came on the door. "In," said Draco, half through a sip of scotch. He poured a minimal amount in his own and Cameron's glass, fearing that he would get too drunk to get through the day.

Felix entered first, her straight face the more convincing of the two. Ivy retained a small smile, and Felix was just—expressionless. "To what honor do we have that a fair young maiden has come forth to our humble abode?" asked Cameron mockingly. "It's my house, don't say our, say _Draco's_," Malfoy interjected. "Fine, what honor do we have that a fair young maiden has come forth to _Draco's_ humble abode?" Ivy chuckled at Cameron's statement. "How come you said 'a' and not 'a pair' of young maidens, hmm, Cameron Jeremiah?" Felix raised an eyebrow accusingly. "GAH! Just stop correcting my grammar and sit down somewhere!"

Ivy full on laughed. Felix smirked, Draco chuckling silently.

The Malfoy library was different from the De Ford one: there were two leather loveseats, one winged armchair, a coffee table where a bottle of scotch was, a rather large oak desk in the direction of the medium-sized window, and a mere two shelves for books. Felix was too used to the floor-length window, chaise longue, and wall-to-wall bookshelves and a whole shelf dedicated to her.

Ivy sat down beside Cameron on one of the loveseats, while Felix walked over to the armchair where Draco sat comfortably.

"Drinking so early," Ivy observed. Draco put down his already empty glass of scotch and ushered Felix to sit on the arm. She did what he told her, and she frowned. Felix sensed the faint scent of alcohol in the air. It wasn't really her favorite smell.

"If you dare get drunk this early, I may have to kill you," she teased. "Get drunk my ass. I'm German, I have awesome beer-drinking genes," Cameron sneered. "That's a stereotype, Cameron," Ivy growled. Ivy really didn't like stereotypes, like the one about all blondes being completely and utterly stupid.

"I barely even put enough to get buzzed, Felicia," Draco spat. Felix rolled her eyes at her real name. "Whatever. Hey, is Fabiana Vaughn here? I thought I could smell her cologne in the hallway," she said, remembering the unique mix of jasmine and lily notes to form Fabiana's signature scent. "Yeah, she's with Orion, planning the bloody wedding," he said irritatedly.

"'Bloody wedding'? This is Fabiana's pride and joy we're talking about here," smirked Felix. "Orion's already going mad at the bridal drama. 'Orion? Bisque or ivory?' 'Orion, chocolate or vanilla'? Orion, Orion, Orion!" he mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Felix shook her head, hiding a smirk. "Oh, leave her be. When she's already happy, she'll shut up."

"And she might hear you, y'know," Ivy pointed out smartly. "Well if she does, I don't care. It's my house," Draco huffed. "Don't you worry your pretty little blond head about it, Fabiana usually is very mellow, and the stress of the planning is just getting to the girl. Don't you remember? She has a career too," Felix said matter-of-factly. Draco sighed dejectedly. "So, when's dinner?" Ivy asked.

_-Midnight-_

Felix tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. It smelled of lavender soap, something her head couldn't take. She sat up, finally, after a few minutes of switching from one position to another. There was a warming charm on the room, but the warmth was starting to get to her. Scowling, she stood and opened the French doors that led to a balcony. A chill enveloped the room as she smiled a little. The snow fell on the balcony, turning it instantly into white marble. She let the snow bunch up around her feet as she stepped outside. Her pale foot sank low into the cold slush that would've made anyone freeze up and die. But she actually enjoyed it. In her plain black camisole and boy shorts, after a while, she started to get cold.

Right before she went in, she realized that she closed the doors behind her, and there were no outside handles. Letting out a long string of colorful words, she rubbed her hands together in a desperate attempt at warmth.

Imagine the degree of her blush once a pair of large, warm hands clasped around her arms and pulled her close. The hands were familiar, and she reveled in the feeling of her fingers entwined with those.

"Draco," she watched as her breath made little clouds in the air. "You're a mad woman, going out in this weather armed only with a camisole and shorts," he whispered in her ear. She felt herself grow hot at the close proximity their bodies were in. "I guess I am mad, but you're a mad man for following me out here," she answered quickly. "Then we could be mad together, after all, when a mad man and woman are in the same place, the conversation becomes sane," he said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose," she replied quietly. He led her back into his room, her being completely frozen and about to die from the cold and not willing to argue. He let her sit on his bed first.

"Don't panic, I'm sleeping on the floor," he held her chin up to his eyes. "The floor? No, it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor, I am the guest," she said, standing up. "That's the point. Since you're the guest, I, as the humble host, must be the one to make sacrifices," he said, like he was reciting from a book.

Well? You know what happened after a long, irritating debate on who sleeps on the floor?

No one did.

**

* * *

Yes, that is another filler, yes, I am sorry. **

**I really am!**

**R&R if you wish it.**


	14. Anemone Hearts

**Bloody writer's block. **

**Never fear, new chapter. **

* * *

The past few days were great for Felix De Ford.

Running around in a maze, playing rounds of wizard chess with Cameron and Ivy, plus getting the most _divine_ presents from everyone at Christmas was part of her itinerary at the Malfoy Manor.

It was the 26th, the day she was arranged to go home.

She wore a plain black coat over a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black combat boots.

Felix looked disdainfully at her guest suite, and then took her luggage and started to carry it down the stairs.

As she was taught, it was impolite to leave without informing the host/hostess that you were. _I bloody hate you mum, all those hours inside the library learning etiquette, where I SHOULD'VE been learning quidditch techniques extensively. _

Lucky for her, the _amazingly_ caring Lucius Malfoy was the only one around.

"Mister Malfoy, thank you for your hospitality," she began with a sweet grin, "It was a pleasure staying with you all at this wonderful manor, even for just a short period of time. I can say nothing more but you and Mrs. Malfoy are the most gracious hosts I have ever stayed with. Thank you very much."

"Goodbye, Felicia," grunted Lucius, burying his nose in the _Prophet_ once more.

_Yes, once more, we experience the long and tear-jerking speeches of the magnificent Lucius Malfoy. _

"Goodbye, sir," she mumbled. Felix dragged her luggage behind her, but as they had wheels, they made no significant sound but some sort of wood against marble.

She passed Narcissa, who was in the kitchen, actually making food. A cake, from the scent of chocolate in the air.

_I've never seen my mum bake cakes. _

Narcissa left what she was doing and floated out of the room. She kissed Felix on both cheeks, said something in French that meant goodbye, and finally let her leave.

Only now did Felix realize the one thing missing from her perfect departure.

_Where the fuck is Draco Malfoy?_

**Great job, De Ford, you lost your boyfriend. Nice one, and in his own house too. **

_Shut up, I'm actually trying to find him. _

She walked out on the façade of the manor, luggage in tow. Her eyes surveyed the greenery until her eyes fell upon something she hoped to Christ would never happen.

It was her supposed significant other, making out _like crazy _to a redhead. And they were actually on the road to taking their clothes off.

Felicia—not tough Felix—stayed so quiet; one could swear you could hear her glass heart breaking into a million delicate pieces.

Dragging her luggage, a light bulb flicked on in Felix's brain.

_You're a witch, not some bloody muggle. And you're seventeen, the legal apparating age. You know how, too. So why the fuck aren't you doing that?_

**Talking some sense there, De Ford. Congratulations.**

_Thank you, thank you. Wait, what the fuck am I doing thanking myself for something? Damn, I think Luna's madness is rubbing off on me. _

Disappearing with a small _pop_, Felix arrived inside her bedroom at the De Ford estate.

She slumped and let her coat fall to the floor, sat down on her bed, looked at her worldly possessions, and took out her wand.

Felix made jagged cuts along her healed arm as she said the reason for each in her head.

_This, _she began with the first cut, _is for the fact that I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy. _

_This is for kissing him. _

_This is for checking him out._

_This is for thinking that he looked hot._

_This is for ever believing he'd change. _

_This is for accepting his friendship after seven years of being enemies._

_This is for being so stupid._

"Oh my God!" came the startled cry of Fabiana Vaughn. "Felicia, what are you doing?" As her tears rolled down her cheeks, as her blood stained her white sheets, Fabiana was certain of one thing.

Someone had broken her cousin, and that someone was going to pay.

"Shh, Leesha, it's okay," she wrapped her arms around the crying seventeen-year-old, the instinct to protect the girl who was practically one of her sisters kicking in. "Who did this? Who did this, Lucky?"

Felix gulped as she looked into Fabiana's hazel irises. "I did."

"No! No, Lucky! Don't blame yourself! You didn't do this!" she watched as black tears streamed from her shining blue eyes down to her pale cheeks. She grabbed a hanky and wiped them away, not liking the sight of it. "Lucky, which Slytherin boy did this?"

The scarily iridescent blue eyes were focused on her now. "You think someone raped me?" Fabiana raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that what happened?"

Grinning, the younger De Ford smacked the elder's shoulder. "No, you fool." The elder giggled and nodded knowingly. "Malfoy break your glass heart?"

Felix stayed silent while Fabiana cleaned up her wounds and healed them with her wand. "So? Did he? Did Draco Malfoy cheat again or something?"

She looked at Fabiana, awed. "Was that just a wild guess or do I just suck at Occlumency?"

"I'm pretty sure you're an awesome Occlumens, Lucky," Fabiana laughed. "I'm also pretty sure about Draco Malfoy's reputation. Hell, when you were twelve and me and Nandi were seventeen, I knew—I just knew from the look in his eyes—that he'd grow up to be a player. I was right."

Felix frowned. "I hate it when you're right." Fabiana stroked the arm of her "little sister" affectionately. "You'll get over him, Luck. I'm positive you will. And I promise you, you won't see anything of him, not while I'm still Fabiana Vaughn."

"But you're getting married, to a Malfoy no less, and then you'll be Fabiana Malfoy," mumbled Felix. "Just keep quiet and don't think about him," Fabiana snapped.

"Fine, fine, I will."

~The Train Going Back To Hogwarts~

"Okay, Lucky, you've got everything. Umm, I don't know what Auntie Fern says when she sees you off, but just survive, okay?" Fabiana said, giving Felix a quick hug. "Alright, just owl me about the wedding!" Felix boarded the Hogwarts Express as Fabiana blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it as she found a compartment.

Hurrying over to the Slytherin part of the train, she bumped into Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Blaise," she mumbled, looking for a way to one of the compartments, seeing as he blocked the way. "Hi there, jockey," Blaise grinned.

"Sorry, no time for pleasantries today, Zabini, I've got to go," she brushed past him, finding an almost full compartment where Ivy was.

Thankfully, only Ivy and their other roommates were there.

"Hey Felix!" Ivy scooted away from the window seat, knowing that she always preferred this. "Hey everyone," she murmured, looking out the window. "Earth to Felix!" said Sophie, snapping her out of her thoughts.

_So stupid of me, as usual, falling for the player. The badass. _

"Uh, hi?" she asked meekly. Ivy gave her a meaningful look. "Guys, me and Felix are gonna get some sweets from the trolley, okay? Save our seats," she said, dragging her out by the wrist.

"What happened?" Ivy asked as they found the trolley near the Gryffindors. "Do you really, seriously, want to know?" Felix ate a jelly bean from Ivy's opened box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as she asked her best friend. "Hell yeah, stop the suspense!" Felix sighed. Ivy could slap her for what she was going to say. "I saw Malfoy kissing another girl while I was at his house."

Ivy put a hand to her mouth.

"What did the girl look like?"

"I couldn't tell, but she was a redhead."

"Could it be Renee?"

"No, she's been at Holland the whole break."

"Well, I'm finding out for you."

Felix nearly spit out her jelly bean.

"You don't have to."

"I am, and you can't stop me. That mother-fucking bitch is going down."

_First time I've heard Ivy use both swears in one sentence. Nice work, Ivy. _

"You know, I don't really care about that girl."

"Well I do! She stole him from you, and you're just going to let her?"

"Yeah sure, my heart's broken, yeah sure I want to kill her, but I won't."

"Because?"

"Because if I do, it's like proclaiming that I'm on the same level as her. I have you know, I'm no destitute whore."

Felix felt good saying that. Whoever that girl was, she was going to leave her be, like a true De Ford would win a fight.

"You sure aren't, Felix dear."

**

* * *

Yes, I'm rushing. I'm sorry. **

**I hope this fed the hunger. **

**R&R if you think I deserve it.**

**xxx,**

**Dolce Entente**


	15. Hibiscus Humiliations

**I EST INSPIRED!**

**And this is sort of my last hurrah because school starts in a day… *cries***

**Yes, this is yet another filler. Word for all of you: notice the words Draco uses to describe Felix. Oh and there's some French in here, but never fear, I put the translations in my A/N at the bottom. :D**

**Not owning, NO suing. **

* * *

A month had passed ever since Ivy said she'd find the redhead who aided Malfoy in breaking Felix's crystalline (but Felix argued it was glass) heart.

Ivy had successfully reported that her name was Meredith Johansson, a Ravenclaw pureblood in their year. But at that point, Felix didn't necessarily care.

That day, in Potions class, they were going to revisit a sixth year potion for the sake of those who couldn't catch up (which to the Slytherins, meant Neville Longbottom) and it would come in handy _someday._

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world," Snape began to drone. Trying not to roll her eyes at her head of house, Felix dutifully took her ingredients and began to brew.

In a matter of minutes, it already had the pearly sheen expected from a proper brew. Ivy, who sat beside her, frowned into the violet-hued liquid.

"Miss Stanford, kindly switch places with Mister Malfoy," Snape said quite suddenly as Felix cautiously peered into the potion. She nearly fell into it because of his statement. "I'm sorry," whispered Ivy as she stood from her seat and Malfoy took her place.

A soft scent that could not be reproduced in any other way filled Felix's nostrils. The scents of strongly brewed coffee, the crisp summer air only recognized when atop a horse, and lastly…

Felix frowned at the last scent. It smelled earthy, but it had a cold edge to it. She did not recognize the scent at all, but it seemed a bit familiar.

Draco looked at Felix's cauldron, which already had the pearlescent glow and the faint mist surrounding it. The brunette scowled for some reason. Turning back to his cauldron, he recounted his memories.

He did not regret what he did with that Meredith girl. Felix was a mere fling with a friend, and why did the woman have to be so touchy about him being himself? He didn't feel anything for Felix more than a physical attraction.

Most boys disregarded her because she tended to care less about her appearance, but she was downright pretty.

She was tall and willowy, with lean sinewy muscle from playing quidditch. Chocolate-colored hair that was soft and silky, and looked good even if the wind had messed with it. But her eyes were an altogether different story: they were a peculiar shade of blue that was clear, as if you could literally see into her soul. He had looked into her eyes on several occasions, and if they said the eyes were the windows to the soul, her soul was enchantingly pure.

He took the scent of the Amortentia in. It smelled of the roses from his mother's precious garden, vanilla beans being stirred into a glass of milk, and…

He raised an eyebrow curiously at the brew. _Why does the last scent smell like a boy's cologne? Am I fucking gay? I'm pretty sure I'm not, and many women can testament to this. _

But as he inspected the scent, he realized that it wasn't men's cologne as he had concluded, it was a different sort of smell.

Like eucalyptus leaves left in the rain. Or a lily left in eucalyptus. Whatever it was, it smelled truly feminine, but the masculine façade was evident.

It was the strangest thing he'd ever smelled.

He took a scrap of parchment and tried finding his quill without taking his face away from the fumes. The last scent was just so… intoxicating, he had to document it and think what or who had that certain aroma.

Instead of a nice eagle feather quill, his hand lay on top of a cold hand, similarly looking for her quill. The cold hand jerked away.

"This is my quill," he said to Felix, who still tried finding her own. "No, it's mine," she snatched it away and showed the 'FXDF' engraved in the handle. Bewildered, he looked around for it. _I swore my quill was right there. _

"It's here," she said, handing him the quill beneath his seat. "Oh," he murmured, dipping it hastily in ink and scribbling down the description of the strange aroma.

"What's that?" she asked, bottling up some of her finished potion. _Well, she got over me fast. I guess she isn't made of glass after all. _"The last aroma," he mumbled, bottling the potion he brewed up and leaving it on Snape's table.

When he got back to his table, the girl who sat beside him was gone. Poof. Not there.

~Lunch with Stanford and Seymour~

"I saw you two had an actual conversation after the Meredith incident," Sophie said as she took a crisp bite of the lettuce in her salad. "How was it?" added Ivy, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Civil," replied Felix very bluntly.

"You hang around with me too much to answer that bluntly," said a clear, male voice. Looking up from her miniscule amount of food, she saw her brother, standing over her with the same smirk that her father had in his portrait.

"Hello, _Ferdinand,"_ smirked Felix, standing up. Even when he was still here, they called each other by proper name, as to annoy the other. "Sister," he grinned. They rarely exchanged displays of sibling affection in public, as part of their rigorous upbringing.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" asked Xeno quite suddenly. "Over there," she pointed to the other end of the table, where the blond sat with her own best friend, Schoonrad, and the other males who were acquainted with him.

Her brother grunted very uncharacteristically as she sat down, leaning over her food as to see what was going on with her brother and Malfoy, her former friend.

Her eyebrow was raised as Ferdinand spoke harriedly and angrily between his teeth to the blond. "What's going on?" asked Ivy, sounding worried. "I don't know," Felix began, observing the tall brunette whisper to the tall blonde. "But I sure as hell am going to find out."

Felix's determination was unquestionable, but she did not find out.

Why, you ask?

Simply because her brother had left, and for the remainder of the day, the boy whom she used to consider a friend was avoiding her. Plain and simple.

Thus, even if she was curious, she was going to stop trying to dig for the answer that was evidently not coming. Instead, she buried herself in her homework.

"Stand up, you mother-fucking bitch," said a female voice. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl who hated her for taking the title of 'Slytherin's Prized Princess' from the pug-faced whore. "Yes?" she asked innocently, looking up from her essay. "You know what I want," grunted Parkinson. _She sounded a bit like Goyle at that sentence. _"I beg your pardon? I don't follow," she replied truthfully.

The shorter brunette threw her a picture. Felix recognized it. Taken when Draco and she were still almost the best of friends. It was the gesture in the picture that Parkinson was probably angry about.

A kiss.

On the cheek.

Of her _supposed_ best friend.

"Pansy," Felix swore using the whore's first name burned her throat. "This doesn't tell me anything. It was an innocent kiss on the cheek of my friend. So what?"

"Oh you don't know? Read the inscription," Pansy spat. Felix's eyebrows furrowed together. She flipped the picture over.

_To Felix:_

_I like you. _

_A lot. _

It wasn't signed. "This was taken far before we—," she couldn't bring herself to say 'together'. "Became an item. He's probably forgotten about it, it has been a month after all."

Standing, she pressed the photograph into the shorter brunette's hand. "I'm over it." Unexpectedly, Parkinson spat in Felix's face. "You're lying to yourself, De Ford."

And with that, Pansy Parkinson left.

_How dare that whore spit on me? How dare she disrespect me? I didn't do anything to her! And yet she does this to me! Bloody annoying bitch. _

She wiped the spatter from her face with her handkerchief, and threw the seemingly expensive silk cloth into the nearest wastebasket.

Disgusted, she packed up her belongings and went back to her dorm to wash her face.

Felix set her book bag down on her bed, shedding herself of the robes she forgot to take off. Her roommates were all somewhere else.

Grabbing a nice pair of black shorts from her trunk along with her brother's overlong black t-shirt with the words 'You lost me there' printed on in white paint.

She began the very monotone ritual of changing clothes that every girl had known since the day their mothers dressed and undressed them. She washed and dried her face.

Shoes. Socks. Skirt. Sweater. Necktie. Blouse.

Felix practically jumped into the black clothes and took the final unfinished assignment and proceeded to finish it in the common room.

Thinking the common room was empty, she stepped out of her dorm barefoot. She sat Indian-style on the carpet, only pausing to dip her quill in ink and think of what to answer next.

Only then did she realize that she heard someone else breathing.

She peered over her parchment.

A blonde, in a green t-shirt that had 'Found: Lost Boy' who was stroking his chin in thought. He too was poring over a piece of parchment that could only be assumed as homework.

He too seemed to notice her presence, and looked up.

"Oh. Hello Felix," he said in calm greeting. "Hi, Draco," it was the first time she'd used his first name since what happened.

"Is that the Muggle Studies homework?" he asked casually. She nodded, staring at her third blank piece of parchment. "_Je ne le reçois pas du tout. Vous?" _(1) He asked in the language their friendship developed over. "_Non, je ne fais pas, être honnête,_" (2) she replied in the same, smiling a little.

"_C'est une étude des gens que nous ne sommes pas. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons censés comprendre,_" (3) he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "_C'est vrai. Mais je crois que nous sommes censés essayer," _(4) she replied, the words rolling off her tongue like a rare wine.

In that little conversation, Malfoy and De Ford had a small _click _of their friendship trying to return. The two shared a smirk.

But Felix, ever the Slytherin, saw that small click as the opening for asking for the answers she so desperately wanted.

"_Dont mon frère a-t-il voulu vous parler plus tôt au déjeuner?_" (5) she asked conversationally as they both copied from the book spread on the floor space between them. "_Il a dit pour ne pas vous dire,_" (6) he replied darkly. "_S'il vous plaît? Vous pouvez me dire, c'est bien. Nous pouvons nous dire n'importe quoi, n'est ce pas?"_ (7) she said, looking at him properly.

He frowned. "_Slytherin Fides Spondeo_?" he asked her, mentioning the oath all Slytherins took to never lie to a fellow Slytherin. She nodded. "He told me that I should stay away from you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Ferdinand told you that?" He nodded dejectedly. It was the first time she'd ever seen him act so vulnerable. "He said if I did contact you, he would put in a word to your parents to make you transfer schools. I couldn't have that."

"Why?" she asked, curious why he wanted her to stay.

"I didn't want my best friend to go."

**

* * *

This is a roller-coaster ride, as far as I can tell. **

**(1) I don't understand this at all. You?**

**(2) No, I do not, to be honest.**

**(3) It is a study of people that we are not. I do not think we are supposed to understand.**

**(4) That's true. But I think we're supposed to try. **

**(5) About what did my brother want to speak to you in lunch earlier?**

**(6) He said not to tell you.**

**(7) Please? You can tell me, it's alright. We can tell each other anything, right?**


	16. A Daisy Malfoy

**School has started. *sniff* and I'll be UBER busy when school is regular already.**

**But I haven't updated this, so I'm going to try and update. **

**TRY, mind you. :D**

* * *

"_Those Beauxbatons girls are pretty," Felix commented. "Yeah, they are, but it just lessens OUR chances of getting a date for the Yule Ball," Ivy pouted. "I don't see what the big deal about it is. It's just dancing, eating, and really boring table conversation. What's so different about it from the ones Mum hosts each Christmas?"_

_Ivy sighed. "Felix, this ball doesn't have adults, that's the fun part. And it's nice to know that other people care about you." Felix frowned. "By 'people' you mean boys." The blond blushed, but nodded. "It's fun to know that you're wanted." _

"_So all you want is to be wanted?" Felix raised an eyebrow at the other fourteen-year-old. "Yeah… I guess. I like the attention." _

"_I give you attention," Felix mused. "But you're not a fourteen-year-old boy," retorted Ivy. "So you want a male ogling you?" Ivy nodded exasperatedly. "You're so clueless, Felix. They stare at you more than me, y'know."_

"_It's because I'm odd, not pretty."_

* * *

"Each of you shall receive the child, and the features shall obviously entail the parenthood," Dumbledore concluded after he had let out their new assignment as seventh years.

A child.

An actual child.

Felix was disconcerted, to say the least. She'd been around babies, yes, but she was not prepared to feed it and care for it.

She was still a bit dazed by the announcement, so she nodded to whatever Ivy was going on about even if she was completely unaware of what her best friend was talking about.

"Hello? Earth to Felix, come in Felix," Ivy waved her fingers in front of her face to catch her attention. "I beg your pardon?" Ivy scowled. "I beg your pardon indeed. Were you even listening?"

"Yes?" _How stupid of you, she was asking for an answer, and then you pose a question. Honestly, what is wrong with you? _

Ivy sighed and turned to leave. Shrugging, she proceeded to class.

The rest of the day was boring. To say the least, a tedious day.

Well, up until Felix got back to her dorm.

As per usual, she set her book bag down in one corner, and started the process of changing into more comfortable apparel for studying.

She was going to sit on her bed to take off her shoes, but a small blonde bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket was already on it.

Felix edged towards the child slowly, like it was something completely foreign to her.

It opened its eyes when Felix hovered over the thing. She (Felix guessed because of the blanket) had tufts of platinum blond hair, pale skin, and cornflower blue eyes that mirrored Felix's own.

There was a paper attached to the baby's blanket.

_Mother: Felicia Xavierre De Ford_

_Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Her eyebrows shot up at the child, who giggled. _God, how do you make a child notice that you are her mother? I'm very confused right now, child. _

"Hmm," she mused, thinking of a suitable name. "You don't look like a Fidele. Or a Xanthia. You look like an Aoide. Yes, Aoide Dresden."

Aoide looked up at the mention of her name. _Huh. This little girl is smart. Smart for a Malfoy. _"Well, Aoide, I'm going to study. Care to join me?" Aoide smiled again. _Ah, not stubborn like her father. All the better for me. _

She slung her book bag over her shoulder and carried Aoide after dressing up. The infant was dressed beneath her blanket. Felix placed the child into her father's armchair, and sat on the floor next to it.

Scribbling away and the child happily occupied by playing with her extra quill, she did her homework. _Thank God that child is so calm. _

"So is it a girl?" Someone asked. Looking up, Ivy was carrying a figure crowned with dark hair. "Yes," she replied after a few seconds. "Ah. What did you name her?"

"Aoide. Aoide Dresden De Ford," she left out the surname. "That's a Malfoy baby," Ivy pointed out, setting the dark haired one on her lap. "And you know this how?" asked Felix, scrutinizing the blonde infant. "Platinum blonde hair," Ivy tousled Aoide's curl.

"A boy?" Felix changed the subject. "Yep. It's a boy," Ivy sighed. "Cameron?" Stanford nodded. "Name?"

"Ivan Jared Schoonrad. CJ got the Ivan from Ivy," Ivy muttered as she stroked the boy's head. It had blue-black hair, and the unmistakable royal blue of Ivy's eyes as his own.

Aoide stared at Ivan for a moment, like she was curious why there was another pint-sized pureblood royal in the room besides her.

But before Aoide could giggle or cry, Sophia (Sophie, but she wanted to use Sophia now) burst through the door with a dark haired blurb in her arms, cooing at it.

Felix raised an eyebrow, and out of imitating her mother, Aoide did the same. Ivy let out a chuckle. "Look!" Sophie sat down beside Ivy, who sat beside Ivan.

The Seymour infant had dark brown hair, and the iridescent lime-green of Sophia's irises. It didn't at all look like its father, whoever the father was.

"Name?" Ivy asked. "Bianca Sahara Zabini," Sophia replied proudly, cradling Bianca like some precious gift from the heavens. Felix glanced at Aoide, who caught her stare and grinned. _You're a happy child, aren't you, Aoide?_

And thus, a smaller trio of pureblood scion was born in the room; Bianca, Ivan, and Aoide. The two girls were playing with each other, giggling like best friends. Ivan, on the other hand, was scowling at the fun the girls were having.

"Aren't they so cute?" Sophia gushed, observing the little trio. "Super!" agreed Ivy, even if the little boy wasn't so happy. "Right," sighed Felix, returning to do her homework. She wasn't so crazy about babies.

~The Dungeon Corridor~

"I'm telling you mate," Zabini began, "Sophia is blushing over that little bundle of magic like it's some holy cherub."

"That's all that it is, after all," Schoonrad stated, "Just an incarnate of magic. Though they say it's going to prepare us for bloody parenthood. Hell, they're even making us name it. Ivy told me to name it special, and I told her it wasn't a real baby."

"And what did she say?" Nott asked curiously. "She slapped me and then I told her to name it Ivan Jared," smirked Schoonrad.

"You know what? Elle is even tracing the _bloodline_," Nott said, talking about how she managed to scrounge out Nott's family tree. "Named the boy Tarquin Elijah, of all things."

"Did you hear that Daugherty got paired with Potter?" Zabini asked, suppressing laughter. "Yes," Malfoy smirked. He loved seeing Potter in torment, and if it took sacrificing a pureblood girl, it didn't really matter.

"I heard they named it 'James Richard Potter'," Nott chuckled. "Any idea who's the mother of your kid, Draco?" asked Zabini.

"I don't know, but I think she'll be hot," Malfoy said plainly. He had heard that the mother in the equation would sleep in the same bed as the father, like in the real world. He was very pleased with this.

The four boys shared a chuckle as they entered the Slytherin common room, where three girls and three infants were currently at.

"Look," Schoonrad nudged Nott, who nudged Zabini, who nudged Malfoy. Schoonrad pointed to blonde baby girl seated on the De Ford armchair, playing with a quill.

"It can only be yours," sneered Nott as Felix took the blonde girl from the chair and seated it on her lap. Malfoy shrugged. _Whatever, I've been in bed with her before. And not sleeping, if you know what I mean. _

"Hey there Bianca," Blaise said, sitting beside Sophie, whose lap Bianca was currently sitting on. That was as fatherly as he was going to get for now. "Say hi, Bianchi, that's your daddy," Sophie whispered to the girl.

"Cameron, take Ivan for a while, hmm?" Ivy suggested, shoving Ivan to Cameron. He reluctantly took the boy, though it repulsed him.

"Oh look, Cammy's being all fatherly," Nott teased. "Theodore, Elle said that Tarquin needs to see his father," she added, addressing him. He frowned and tried finding the little Nott baby.

"Is that mine?" Malfoy asked, looking at Felix. "Supposedly," she replied coolly. "She has a name, I presume?"

"Her name's Aoide Dresden," she said, glancing quickly at the said baby girl. "Aoide Dresden? Of all the name combinations in the world, you chose _Aoide Dresden_?" he spat, looking at the blonde.

"Well you weren't exactly here to tell me what to name her, _Draco Lucius,_" she retorted, stroking Aoide's hair. "You could've asked, _Felicia Xavierre. _It could've been Stella Felice, or Lucia Danielle. But you just _had _to choose Aoide," he snapped back.

"Both of you," snarled Ivy. "Act like adults. It's only the name of the child, and you're already threatening to kill each other. Now Draco, Aoide Dresden is a beautiful name, for the record. Just because it's not to your liking you have to change it right away. You have to consider Felix's decision. And Felix, it was wrong to put Draco at fault. He was only expressing his opinion, after all. It wasn't an invitation to argument."

The two were silent.

They were too focused on glaring at each other to notice that Aoide had crawled out from Felix's lap and was beginning to pat Draco's leg for carrying.

"Draco," said Blaise, trying to contain Draco's anger and focus on Aoide. "Draco. Draco! Draco, your child wants to be carried!"

He looked upon Aoide with a look of bemusement on his face.

Slowly, ever so surely, he reached down and lifted Aoide off the ground, and held her close. Like a true father would to his firstborn daughter.

"I guess you can be a father after all, Malfoy," said Felix calmly. "If you'd only stop bickering with me, you would have noticed," he replied, Aoide over his shoulder.

The littlest Malfoy let out a hiccup.

"Okay, I'm done being fatherly," he said hastily, passing Aoide to Felix. "She's puking on you, not me." Concealing a frown, Felix looked at Aoide with her best mothering face on.

"Are you hungry?" Aoide shook her head. "Are you going to put bad stuff on mummy's shirt?" Aoide looked confused. "Are you just going to nod and smile at mummy?" Aoide nodded and grinned.

"Alright, Aoide, mummy has to go," Ivy concluded, taking Aoide from Felix. The child mumbled an incoherent jumble of nonsense. Still, Ivy took Aoide away and laid her on a bed or a cradle somewhere.

The boys shoved the infants back at their wife figures and proceeded to check out where they would be living with the wife figures.

"They annoy me," grunted Felix, packing up her things. "Yes, they do the same to me. I get annoyed by their lack of care for the children," Sophia snarled. "Ivan doesn't have a clue that the man who carried him was his father," Ivy mourned.

"Of course they don't know, Ivy. They're what, ten or twelve months old?" Sophia mused. "Didn't Dumbledore say that in a matter of days, they'd be talking?" asked Felix. Ivy shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt Bianca will say anything but 'mama'," Sophia folded up the pink blanket that Bianca was wrapped in.

"Hopefully Aoide's not a daddy's girl."

* * *

**FYI, Aoide is pronounced "Ie-eh-dee". **

**R&R! :D  
**


	17. Stargazer Vicissitudes

**Yay, someone reviewed Aoide's chapter. ^_^**

**Quinstar, I thank you. :)  
**

**Oh yeah, this is Felix's POV. **

**Carry on. **

* * *

I do not like crying infants.

No, come to think of it, I _hate _crying infants.

Regular, happy, and fed infants are fine. Not crying ones.

Aoide cries like there's no tomorrow, and when she does, what does her brilliant father do? He looks. I hate him. Honestly, I do.

I do not know why I found him attractive in the slightest.

I mean, he thinks he's the greatest piece of man-meat on the face of the earth just because he's Lucius Malfoy's son. More annoyingly, Lucius Malfoy looks down upon Father (not literally, or it would be the other way around). And what is my father? Well, Xavier Maximillian De Ford was the fallen Lord Voldemort's right hand. And since Voldemort is dead, my father detached himself from Lucius and the other Death Eaters and focused on making my elder brother the richest man in the wizarding world. Father, from his travels, knows that the wizarding world is slowly succumbing to the ways of the muggle (eww) and only a small portion of our wizard ways will be evenly distributed around the globe. Thus, dear brother knows how to use a cellphone (yet I don't) and other muggle things.

I can see why Father is so civil to Lucius Malfoy, though. You see, the Malfoys are an old English wizarding family. Father is an immigrant.

Grandmother De Ford is a German woman, and originally, her and Grandfather lived in Berlin. My father's chair says 'Cairns De Ford' and that's the furniture-maker's fault. He didn't put Schumacher, Grandmother De Ford's maiden name.

Well, I'm what you call the product of two immigrant families.

Funny, the only thing separating my two grandmothers is the country of Belgium.

Lucius thinks, like the rest of the old English, that we immigrant wizarding families are muggle-loving squibs. Ha, that's so typical. Actually, the German pureblood upbringing is _far stricter _than the English. Father told me before, even sharing air with non-purebloods was considered a disgrace, and as a result, not many pureblood German children were allowed out of their family's care.

The French one was a bit different, though.

Mother told me that pureblood French girls were kept from the world, not being let out unless to get married. Each pureblood girl had finishing school first, then culinary, and then finally regular education; except it was a tutor instead of a school teacher. The half-bloods and every other girl who wasn't a pureblood were treated to a proper education, and eventually, if they couldn't make it in a regular job, would become a harlot.

You can probably gather that there was a long argument between Mother and Father about where I should go to school.

Father said I should follow Xeno into Hogwarts, so it would be easier to train me into a proper pureblood child. Mother, on the other hand, wanted a tutor brought in to teach me etiquette and bring the school sort of setup to the De Ford Estate.

Yup, Father won the argument.

But of course, on some of Mother's conditions. Some of them being that every summer until I was sixteen, she would bring in a tutor for my etiquette and all that.

And that is why I temporarily forgot how to mount a horse (or a broom) and could only remember how to use the dessert spoon properly.

Right, back to topic.

Now, there's a week where the parents of the slightly annoying child get a break from that and somehow regain their previous life.

Easier said than done.

I hadn't gotten a haircut in two weeks; my bangs cheek level and the rest of my hair so long I could tie it into a small ponytail; I lived solely on water and a few bites of bread, as to keep myself from getting too slow a metabolism; I barely got any sleep, since every night I had to sleep on the floor.

As a result, I had my hair in a ponytail, jaw extra sharp, and a few bruises that ached on my arms and legs.

Ivy came parading into the common room, where I was.

"Guess what," she said, a smirk already forming on her face. "You're going to tell me anyway, so just save me the trouble," I replied bluntly.

"We're going to Hogsmeade!" she said enthusiastically. Sometimes I don't know how she can be so peppy in the face of my nonchalance.

I stood up from my rather comfortable position on Father's chair, and almost walked out the door. If Ivy hadn't stopped me, I would've.

"Change," she growled. Now I can't see how she stays so touchy about my clothes. Honestly, what's so bad about Father's shirt?

I frowned. What? It doesn't look that bad. Save for a few minute holes, it's still presentable. But since Ivy is my best friend and I care about her opinion (stupid American pinky promise), I still changed.

So, once I had gotten back into the common room in a cropped black leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, those muggle Jack Purcell sneakers, and Father's silver wristwatch (which I borrowed from Xeno), she'd deemed me proper and we left.

_Finally. _

"Oh shit, wait!" Ivy stopped in front of me, making me half-trip over her. I frowned again. _What the fuck now, Stanford?_

She pulled out fingerless black gloves from her purse and shoved them on me. "Ivy, these have no fingers. I'll get frostbite." She shook her head. "These have a warming charm on them, Felix. I bought them for your Christmas gift originally, but as you know, I decided to get you a leather jacket."

"Oh," I looked at the things. I had to admit, they did look good. "Now come on, De Ford! I need to get out of here," Ivy groaned. I couldn't agree more.

So after that, we left.

Like we did since our first trip there, she linked her arm with mine as we walked. It was sort of our thing, even if it was a bit unusual. If it was just us walking around Hogwarts, hell, we would even link pinky fingers. I think it was Ivy's way to keep me from doing something stupid.

Ivy entered this clothing store, and because I was sort of chain-linked to her, I got dragged in as well. She seemed to get her hands on two hats.

"Look, which one is better?" she modeled a black, green, and silver beanie hat and a gray fedora. "That one," I grinned, taking the beanie from her hand. "Knew it! Ha!" And with that, the beanie was on my head, stopping right above my eyebrows.

"Perfect!" She bought it, even with my many protests. Yeah, she does that. It's one of those things only a Stanford can do. So now she had a bag on one arm and the other still linked on mine.

"Oh my God! Veronica!" Ivy dragged me again towards this girl with shimmery blonde hair and bright green eyes. I sort of excused myself from the two girls already babbling away. Ivy left the beanie with me.

Okay, finding a salon in Hogsmeade is like finding a black pearl in tar. I ended up in a barbershop.

_I can still get a haircut, right? _

The receptionist was this woman with dark red curls that were pinned half-up half-down. She had alabaster skin and a few freckles dusted over her nose, plus deep brown eyes.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to catch her attention. She looked up. Her name tag said 'Amy'. "Oh, miss, I think you're in the wrong place. The salon is down by Madam Puddifoot's," Amy said dismissively.

_Ew, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, of lovers and all that girly shit. _

"Er, that's a bit too far from here," I explained, forcing an innocent grin on my face, "And I need a special kind of haircut."

Amy's eyes lit up. "What kind of cut? I went to school for this." I glanced around, finding a proper one. A boy with champagne blonde hair had just finished, now a proud owner of an elfin-style cut with side swept bangs that covered his ears slightly. I pointed at him. "I want that."

She looked delighted by the challenge. "Why not. But that's five sickles, miss." I nodded. "Money's not an object, Amy." The redhead led me to a chair and took some sterile scissors from a special case.

She began to snip away, and as the weight on my head became lighter, I felt a smirk coming on. When she finished, the smirk was already in place.

"So, what do you think, miss?" I smirked approvingly. I took a galleon out of my pocket and stuffed it into her hand. "Keep the change," I stood up and dusted myself off.

My eyes lazed over my watch.

Shit.

_Malfoy's going to kill me. _

I slapped the beanie on my head so I wouldn't be holding anything. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the stares I was getting from other witches and wizards.

I arrived on Hogwarts grounds successfully, and I still ran to the pitch, summoning my broom through a nonverbal spell while I ran.

Okay, it wasn't a flawless broom arrival, but I still got my broom in time so I could get to the pitch.

"You're late," was how the great Draco Malfoy greeted me as I arrived. "No, I'm not," I said, huffing a bit from the sprint. "Yes, in fact, you are. By exactly three seconds," he smirked.

I glared. "Beanie off," Blaise sneered. I shook my head. And because Flint was such a bloody git, he ripped the hat off my head, revealing the cropped new 'do.

I was pretty sure I heard a gasp from the female crowd assembled to watch.

"You make a pretty good-looking boy, De Ford," Malfoy sneered. God. I swear, I think he's gay. "Not bad, Ferdinand," Flint teased. I could've slapped, but that would be far too feminine.

So yeah, I sort of punched him in the jugular.

"Ow," Flint edged away. Ha, another one of my strange Ferdinand traits. Xeno taught me that one Saturday when my etiquette tutor was sick and couldn't come in.

"Oi, elf," said Malfoy, turning my attention back to him. "I have a name, fairy," I retorted. "Fine, Keeper chick. In the air, now."

I rolled my eyes. _Bloody ponce. _

I mounted my broom, and took my place by the goal posts. Of course, our glorious captain took his place beside me.

"Flint, over there. Zabini, back by Arnett. Arnett, move a bit to the front. De Ford," he glanced quickly at me. _Look at your team, not me, your stupid bloody majesty. _"Center."

My eyes narrowed, but still, I followed the order. He began screaming out orders to the team, which addressed everyone except me.

Finally, I got moved back to my old place.

Beside him.

"Honestly, Malfoy," I began, half-glaring at him. "I have personal space issues. Didn't you pick that up from me not wanting to sleep on the bed?" He smirked. "I thought that was just for boundaries. Y'know, when you wear stuff that makes boys realize you're a girl."

"I would laugh, but I like to take advantage of my androgynous features," I smirked, descending with the rest of the team. He raised an eyebrow. "Show me." I shrugged.

I whistled, trying to get any girl's attention. To my surprise, a girl with golden curls turned. She looked about fourteen. "Yeah, you." She blushed. I made a gesture that meant 'come here' with my hand and she walked to me and Draco.

"Um, hi?" she was still sort of pink. "Alright, my friend over here thinks I'm not a boy," I began, lowering my voice slightly. It was a family talent, actually. Mimicking other people's voices. "Do I even _look _like a chick?"

The golden-haired one blushed and shook her head. "I told you, my androgyny is _flawless_," I made a sweeping motion with my hand as I spoke in my regular voice and the golden-haired girl seemed embarrassed that she blushed over me. She ran away.

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Tut tut, scaring poor little fourth years to their mothers." I rolled my eyes. "Ferdinand taught me well."

"Apparently," he slung one arm over my shoulder as we left the pitch. "Merlin, Malfoy! Do you not know what the word 'issue' means?" I shoved his arm off my shoulder.

"Yeah, and it'll flaw your 'androgyny'," he replied, smirking. _Whatever, I still think you're gay. _Holy Salazar. I think I said that last part out loud.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow. "What? You stare at Potter a lot, and you said it yourself, I make a pretty good-looking boy. Proves you're closeted," I replied smartly.

"One, I don't stare at Potter, I _glare_. Two, I only meant you, not every other boy," he snapped. "All I hear is blah blah blah," I drawled, already going into the common room. He rolled his eyes.

"Oi," CJ ruffled my hair. "Hey!" Ivy ruffled my hair some more, now resembling a bird's nest. "Yeah?" I said, finding the part of my hair again. "You got a haircut!" I threw her a weird look. "Uh, isn't that obvious?"

"Not bad, Felix baby," Ivy teased. "Okay, bitch," I faux-snarled back. "Biatch," a smirk slipped unto her features. "Whore," I shot back. "You're the bitch, you're the whore," Malfoy cleared up, pointing to me and Ivy respectively.

"Yeah, and you're the man-whore."

**

* * *

That last part was Felix, BTW. :D  
**

**R&R!**


	18. Ardor Statice

**Teehee, late update. School has started, so I'm a bit busy.**

**What happens when you put two impatient purebloods in the same room as a crying infant? **

**Why, it's the eighteenth chapter. :D**

___**SPECIAL WARNING: Long French dialogue.**_

* * *

"Aoide Dresden Von Ford Malfoy," Felix pleaded to the blonde-haired child, "I beg of you, stop crying. Please, baby? For your mother's sanity?"

De Ford was the name her father took in England, but since her father was caught up in a muggle legal case, her brother Xeno told her to take the original German surname.

She knew that Von indicated nobility, and De had the same meaning, but she was entirely sure that Von Ford was permitted in Germany as a non-noble name.

Dumbledore was informed of that, so that her Slytherin quidditch robes and all her sports clothing that contained her surname was changed to the said name.

Meaning Von Ford, not Malfoy.

"Please, child," she begged to the little semi-angelic entity. "Mummy loves you and everything, but Mummy needs her peace! Sweet child of mine, please!"

Aoide stopped.

"Thank you, child," she looked upon the little girl. Her lips were puckered, but they seemed at a loss for any sound. With that, Felix resumed at the current task at hand.

That was, much to her utter dismay, finishing her Arithmancy homework.

She didn't know why exactly she decided to take up the subject, but it did calm down the side of her that was in a constant frenzy.

What the odd part was, Draco Malfoy took it as well.

Maybe it was for the same reasons she had, or it was for scoping out girls. Hermione Granger took it too, but she knew he wouldn't go that low.

Most of her female classmates were _far_ prettier than she would ever be.

For example, that girl named Stella Knight.

Stella was Latin for star, and Stella _was_ a star in every aspect. Shimmering blonde hair that flowed down her back like a heavenly curtain, bright green eyes that peered farther into your soul than dull ones, and a body that would make both boy and girl make a small puddle of drool on the floor.

Another was Mimi Lowe.

Mimi was apparently shortcut for Mireille, and she was an auburn haired goddess of all things beautiful. Mireille Lowe had hazel eyes with her auburn tresses, which were always in a braid that snaked down to her waist. She was built like a ballerina, and her diamond-shaped face made everything better than it already was.

And if those girls were already called pretty, I think you can call Felix's seatmate the fairest of them all.

Her name was Ios Skyton.

Ios was named for the Greek island, and her tanned skin didn't at all make her any different from any other Greek teen (though Ios was purely English). Her eyes were brown, her hair bleach blonde and curly, and her countenance the most pleasant Felix had ever known.

Ironically, they were all muggle borns.

Stella, Mimi, and Ios were Ravenclaws, and they were best friends too.

_So in Malfoy's eyes, _thought Felix one day as she caught him making eyes at Stella, _they're three perfect catches. Stella could be his, Mimi could be Zabini's, and Ios could be Nott's._

Felix caught the toothpick in her mouth between her canine teeth as she continued to solve. Arithmancy was simple, really; the only thing you needed to do was add everything up and reduce it to a single number.

A soft knock that she knew quite well was heard. "In," she murmured, still chewing on her toothpick. Ivy slinked in, cradling little Ivan. "Arithmancy homework?" Stanford guessed, setting the male infant beside Aoide, who craved some company and immediately started playing with the male.

"Yep," she replied without looking at Ivy. She was going to finish, and when she did, and then she would give Ivy her full attention. "You'd never guess who Ios Skyton got as the father of the kid," Ivy said suddenly.

Finishing, Felix looked up. "Who?" Ivy tried to contain her laughter. "Frederick Vaughn."

Her eyebrows were raised. Fred was her cousin, and he was her age, and he was a Slytherin. Oh yeah, and he did inherit some good features.

"Girl or boy?" asked Felix, getting mildly interested. "I heard it was Enora Kaethe Vaughn," Ivy replied. "So that's a girl," the brunette said quite flatly.

"Yeah, obviously. And Mister Malfoy got punishment for fighting with Saint Potter," Ivy smirked. "Am I supposed to care?" the sarcasm dripped from her voice and the Slytherin attitude bled through her syllables.

Thunderous swearing and loud footsteps were heard. "I believe that's him now."

As if on cue, both children cried loudly.

SLAM.

"You're going to break the door," Felix said, glaring at the blonde who entered. "Do I look like I bloody _fucking _care about breaking the damned door?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ivy picked both crying infants up and brought them out of the room. "What happened?" she asked, remembering her status as his best friend quite suddenly.

"Well, I gave Potter a bloody nose, kicked Weasel in the balls, and bruised the mudblood too all in one go," he frowned. She raised an eyebrow. "And what became of such brutish behavior?"

"Snape and McGonagall made me clean Gryffindor dorms. Do you know how much mudblood _filth _my hands have touched?" She gave him a sympathetic look as he plopped down pathetically on the bed, staring disgustedly at his immaculate hands.

"Look, Draco," the given name was choked in her throat. "What brought upon the madness?" He gave her a meaningful look. "Potter told me… and Weasel and Granger too… that you were… a mudblood."

She gave a small smile in spite of herself.

_You beat all three up, just because you knew me well and chose to defend my identity._

"_Vous ne devriez pas avoir fait de telles choses folles," _(1)she began, smiling now. "_Et vous n'aviez pas à, mon ami." _(2)

"But they lied! They lied about you, and they don't know you at all," he said. "_Ils ne vous connaissent pas aussi bien que je fais," _(3) he added.

She sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "They don't. Thank you for letting them know their lies, but you could have just told them in a civilized manner."

He looked to her. "You know that's not how I function, Felicia Von Ford." They looked eye to eye now. "Yes, but I don't know you to be _that _violent of a wizard."

"It angers me to think that they can just assume such _fallacies_ about you… and they get away with it 'cause they're the _bloody_ golden trio."

"I'll tell you what, Draco Malfoy," she stood. "They can be the Golden Trio all they like. But you, Ted, and Blaise? You three are platinum, _mon meilleur ami." _(4)

"_Je vous aime tellement, vous savez que?" _(5) he stood up and hugged her, no matter the risky status of their relationship (friends? Lovers? Enemies?) and she did not refuse. They were friends before they were lovers, and that was something they could not deny. "_Je sais,_" (6) she replied softly.

**

* * *

*smiles***

**Cute. :3 Translation time!**

**(1) You shouldn't have done such crazy things. **

**(2) And you didn't have to, my friend.**

**(3) They don't know you as well as I do.**

**(4) My best friend.**

**(5) I love you so much, you know that?**

**(6) I know. **

**Aww. Now if that didn't tug at your heartstring, I don't know what I did. **

**Review, **_**sil vous plait?**_


	19. Amaryllis Endings

**This is the final chapter. Yeah, it's a tad bit rushed, isn't it?**

**But I'll tell you why. Didn't I say this was a rollercoaster? Well the last chapter was the top of the loop, where you're hanging in the air, feeling the breeze caress your cheeks. This finale is the exhilarating ride downwards, the once calm breeze rushing through your hair like a raging river, making you feel like all that matters is that one moment; live to tell the tale or die an unsung hero. **

**This chapter is the first ride, but who said it was the last?**

**Debating on writing a sequel… so if you want, you can either PM me or vote in my poll. If you honestly want to know what happens after the last period, you will vote to keep this story alive.**

**Yours,**

**Dolce Entente **

* * *

"Life is about choices, Felix," said Ivy. "And if you don't choose how to treat this matter, how will you go on with your life thinking that you just left him hanging there?"

"Ivy," she responded in a dark and serious tone, "What can I choose between? My parents are dead, my brother has a company, I have enough inheritance to fuel a billionaire forever, and a task to find a job to make my own money. Is it either I love him or not? It's not that simple, Ivy."

Fern and Xavier were victims of the Killing Curse; once Xavier had withdrawn and turned to the muggles, the Death Eaters marked him for death. Unfortunately, his wife was killed along with him.

It shocked her; now that they were dead, she couldn't use his name anymore. Permanently, she was a Von Ford. Not only that, she believed her father was the cause for her mother's demise.

"You need him for friendship. You also need security. You can only get the latter if you cross the line and become his again," Ivy reasoned. It depended on Felix's decision, and if Felix chose wrongly, she may have to start living off her inheritance, something she knew Felix never wanted.

"And what happens when he stops, hmm? What will happen once he starts waking up from the dream and goes back to being a flirt? I'll lose _everything_. I'd rather just be his friend."

"Felix. Don't think about the negative. You're sad almost all the time now that—," Ivy paused, waiting for the slap. Nothing came. "Your parents are gone, and I hate seeing you unhappy. You're on the bloody verge of insanity, and every time I look at you I see a broken person. When you were with him, admit it. You were actually enjoying yourself. I looked at you before, and you used to be a flutter of colors. Like the happy fairy threw up on you and made you a glittery butterfly of sheer ecstasy. But now you're all gray."

Felix frowned. "You're my best friend. I'd love to take your advice, but doesn't it hurt to put your heart back together ever so carefully and then get it smashed back into pieces?"

"Yeah, it does, but the only way you get to fully piece back your heart is if you take the chance to thread a needle through it," Ivy pushed Felix to the quickly approaching blonde and left her best friend alone.

This was the library; place of silence and learning, also known as Felix's go-to place for de-stressing.

"Something you want?" he raised an eyebrow as she fell in step with him, walking to a table behind a shelf. "Look," she rubbed her nape as she spoke, a tell-tale sign that she was getting nervous. "You consider me your friend, right?"

He raised his eyebrow as he sat on the table and cracked open Kafka's _The Trial_, a muggle book she'd read before (in fact, it was she who suggested he read it). "Yes, in fact, I consider you a friend and a confidante."

"Well, before… Christmas break… when I stayed at your house… we were something… more… right?" He nodded. Sighing, she sat on top of the table opposite his. "This is awkward to ask, but I'm just going to come out and say it. Ivy made me go and—," he leapt off the table and put his index finger to her lips, much like before.

Her eyes entailed her surprise, to say the least. He smirked. "I like it better when you shut up, you know. You look better when your lips aren't moving." The said lips were closed at his touch. "So, what was it Ivy made you do?"

Felix was pretty sure she was having a heart attack.

The finger—_the pale, beautiful, immaculate finger_—had been dropped. _Sweet Jesus, get a grip, Felicia! Get a bloody grip, before you melt into a bloody puddle!_

"Ivy made me go over here," she began in a very soft voice, her eyes trained on his. "And choose what to make of you. She made me choose between making you my other best friend, or…"

She couldn't bring the word to her throat.

"Let's settle for this, hmm," he came startlingly close, making her regret her boyish habit of not sitting properly.

Lips met.

And she saw a flurry of colors, like a rainbow was swirling before her eyes just because of his kiss. A hand scampered down her back, like an adorable little pet that thought it was _so_ special because it was the closest to you. A hug when the kisses stopped, with his arms wrapped affectionately all around her, made a little voice in her head that never seemed to agree with her, say quietly but proudly,

_Atta' girl. _

She grinned into his shoulder. _Oh my God, I'm smiling. And I'm with him. What madness have I gotten into? _

"Lucky."

She looked at him, a grin still on her face. _He knows what to call me. _"Yes?" He smiled crookedly, her heart losing all previous feeling and focusing on the current moment of happiness. "Nothing, love."

Lucky. That was her ticket.

Standing up from the table and leaving the library beneath the crook of Draco's arm, she started thinking. But since her best friend and the one she loved was there, she decided to voice it out.

"You could always live off your inheritance," Draco said after she'd explained her options. "But what if I run out of cash? How will I feed myself once all that's left of my once full account is a speck of dust?" her voice was starting to rise with panic. "You could always come over to my place to eat," he replied cheekily. She chuckled in spite of herself. "I'll be poor. And you don't like poor girls, do you?"

"I don't care if you're rich or poor, I'll still like you," he brushed her cheek. His hand wandered over to hers, and before he could do it himself, her fingers were clasped around his.

"Wait a second, Lucky," she blushed when he used her nickname again. "You're freakishly tall for a girl." She scowled. "Oh, great." He smirked. "No, Lucky. You can use that to get a job."

"How and where?" she asked, piqued with interest. "You're a beautiful, tall, _amazing_ girl. Go into modeling." She was bewildered. "I can't… and I was kind of hoping to become a jockey."

"C'mon, Lucky. For the sake of your grumbling stomach," he teased. "I'm only doing that if you promise you'll still be my friend. Even if I meet some hot exotic dude and break up with you."

"Promise." She pecked him on the cheek. "Now can we go? I don't want to lose the last game of the year to those Gryffindors."

"Definitely."

**

* * *

Review. :3**

**And also, thanks to these people:**

**Katie Black15, BadassAlec, Another Witty Ninja, carsongene, CharmingCharlie, CinnamonMintiMoon, darkangel1994, Evelyn of the Witch Hunt, Tamminx, Kate, Demonic-Kat, Kukaburry, Helper with stories, Wanting more, Babygirl, Alynelovesyou, Blitzwings Babe, & Anonymous, as usual. **

**This was my baby for five months, and within those five months, those people above cooed and cared for her. I thank you all. **

**Your Mind Is A Maze—published March 22, 2010—and finished July 11, 2010.**

**This story is over, as far as you can tell; but Felix and Draco aren't. **

_**Au revoir, mes lecteurs fidèles.**_

**Goodbye, my faithful readers.**


End file.
